A new life with or without siblings
by DelfinoBlu
Summary: Catapulted into a parallel dimension, Clyde and Lincoln were both found in a new and different family life: Lincoln has now become only child, without his sisters. Clyde, however, now has currently 10 siblings: five adoptive siblings and five surrogates siblings. But something was wrong. What will happen after?
1. Chapter 1

Despite much love for their families, Lincoln and Clyde would like to have a different family life with regard to the brothers. Frustrated and exasperated by his ten sisters, Lincoln would want to stay as an only child. (This was mentioned in the episode "Ties That Bind"). Clyde, however, would love to have a little brother or a little sister, to play more and share his games. Or maybe all 10 new brothers, as Lincoln! (In some episodes, he had tried envy for Lincoln with his ten sisters, since he is an only child). So one day, the boys decided to simultaneously express their wish on the birthday cake, just below the magical night of the shooting soon their wish came true, but something went wrong.

Attention! my English, here, is not all perfect. (I'm an Italian girl).

For this reason, I have tried to write in a simple way, as best I could do.

Happy reading!

* * *

The Loud House. Sunday morning, at 7.15.

Lincoln was snoring blissfully in the cool morning air, through the open window. He mumbled something, while he sleep. Lincoln was just dreaming of fighting some magical monster, in "King of the Rings" *. As a brave warrior of the distant lands.

But the loud noise did wake up with a start poor Lincoln, causing him to fall off the bed. "Ehi?! Who's that annoys so soon at seven in the morning? Today is Sunday!"

So he went out from his room, exasperated. To go see what was going on. Soon, he realized that was now in the middle of such a mess. In the midst of his ten sisters, all already awake and full of energy. Especially, the twin sisters.

Lana and Lola played at being "Cops and Robbers", buzzing around the poor Lincoln with such confusion.

"Hey, you two! Stop your game, now! You have been giving me a headache!"

The twins laughed amused. "Sorry, Lincoln! We're just playing!"

Lincoln yelled, more angry than ever. "Yes, but today is Sunday! Why are you awake at this hour?"

"You ignore them, Lincoln." Mrs. Loud Rita replied, with her basket full of dirty clothes. "They're just little girls. they're so made. More a child is small, it is much more energetic. It's normal."

"Yes, but today is Sunday!" Lincoln had protested, pressing his ears with both hands. "It was not to make noise, to this hour"

"Oh, honey. You must have just a little 'patience. Since you're already awake, can you come down to breakfast. If you want."

Lincoln sighed resignedly. "Ok. Time to go to the bathroom, and then I arrive". So he headed for the bathroom, but then was overtaken by Lori."

"Good morning, Linc! Sorry me, but I need absolutely the bathroom! I'm in tremendous late! " And she was just about to close the door.

"Hey! Me too! I need the bathroom, me too! I have to do pee!" Lincoln protested desperately.

"A little 'patience, Lincoln. Just give me two minutes!" Lori looked really worried, about the delay.

Lincoln tried to resist, crossing his legs. "Please, Lori! As these would last two minutes, really? And then why you're already awake at this hour on a Sunday?

"Because today I've a date with Bobby. I've to make me beautiful for him! And I'm chronically in late!" Lori had stated, closing the bathroom's door.

"What? No, Lori! Please, I have to do pee!" So Lincoln began knocking on the door firmly. "Let me in! I don't resist!"

But Lori screamed, almost exasperated. "Do not break, Linc! I've to finish the trick!"

So Lincoln had to wait for strength, praying Lori came out early in the bathroom. In that moment, Luna began to scream singing and playing her favorite guitar.

"Oh, Lincon. Poor Lincoln. Forced to wait outside the bathroom! So desperate! There, there, there! Zum, Zum, Zum! What should he do noooooow?"

Lincoln was almost startled by the sudden appearance of Luna. But at the same time, even angry.

"Luna, not tingle my poor ears with your stupid rock music!"

Luna stopped singing, looking at her brother. "Ehhhh! How many stories! I was just training me for today's concert, with my friends! Bye, Lincoln! Good stay!". And she came back to play guitar, increasingly noisy.

Finally, Lori left the bathroom and Lincoln was just about to get into it, but something went wrong.

"Oops! I forgot to put the polish on the nails! "And she went back to the bathroom, leaving out again the poor Lincoln.

Lincoln sighed, frustrated as he tried to ignore the chaos of the other sisters around him. He said with an ironic tone. "But what a beautiful Sunday! Really!"

* * *

At almost the same time, to Cyde's home. At 7.20.

Clyde was still sleeping peacefully, until his alarm clock rang at the end. "Mmmhhh! What a beautiful morning! The big day has finally arrived!"

At that very moment, Howard and Harold entered with breakfast ready on the tray. "Happy birthday, Clyde!"

Clyde was happy to see his two dads who actually remembered his birthday. "Dad Harold! Dad Howard! Did you remember my birthday! Wonderful!"

"And how we can forget about such an important thing, my son?" Howard had said, with an affectionate tone.

The two fathers was sat down on the side of the bed of Clyde, to support breakfast and ... a gift!

A beautiful sparkling blue paper parcel with a nice red bow above. It was big almost as a shoe box.

Clyde's eyes were full of joy. With the typical "puppy's" eyes. "Oh! This's for me?"

The fathers nodded both, serenely. "Yes, Clyde. If you want, you can now open your gift. Or wait at your birthday party tonight..." Harold said, ruffling his son's hair.

"No, I want to open it now! I'm curious! "And so Clyde began to eagerly unwrapped the gift, opening finally the content.

The boy gasped in amazement:

Inside the box, there was a new baseball glove and a new collection of DVDs of the new season 2016 "Stark Sterk" *

"But ... but ... it's gorgeous! The best gift I ever got! Thank you, thank you!" And he began to bounce on the bed with the new baseball glove in hand, hugging his fathers.

Howard laughed happily. "Go easy on the excitement! You're squeezing me too hard!"

Clyde let go, realizing the situation now. "Oh! I'm sorry, Dad Howard! You know what, I'm too happy for the gift!"

Then after he turned to Harold. "Dad Harold, Later the two of us going to play baseball, right? I'd like to try out the new glove!"

(Apparently, Clyde has inherited his passion for baseball by his father Harold, a former champion in college. Here is mentioned in "Deficit Attention")

Harold laughed smugly. "Sure. We will do it together this afternoon. But, before, you've to go find Lincoln and other friends, to secure invitations for the party tonight. Ok? Now you go to prepare to exit."

Clyde nodded, smiling widely. "Yes, sir!"

Finally, the two fathers came together from the room, leaving alone Clyde to eat his breakfast in peace. A few minutes later, he began to dress.

But then he soon realized the confusion that you felt out. So he leaned a little through the open window, to go to see the Loud House.

(The Louds and The McBrides are probably neighbors, according to the episode description for "Overnight Success." I do not think Lincoln and Clyde are really known before at school.)

Clyde saw his best friend Lincoln arguing with his sisters, to try to get into the bathroom. There was a such vivacity. And at that very moment, Clyde felt immediately such an envious for his friend. Beginning to sigh sadly.

"Lucky him. An extended family is definitely ... ..a beautiful and colorful family. Oh, how I would love to have a little brother or little sister. But unfortunately, now I'm currently only child."

And he looked around, in his room. "This house is so nice and full of love, but so too quiet."

Despite Clyde was so happy to have a beautiful home and two wonderful parents who love him, he had felt a certain lack in his family: a little brother. Or even ten little brothers, such as those which has Lincoln.

The boy shook his head. "That's enough. Now I 've to think about my birthday party. And my dads are preparing the final preparations, down below." And so he got ready to go out.

The Loud House. At 7.28. 

Lori had finally ended, leaving the bathroom. "Here I am. Now it's all yours, Lincoln. Bye!" And she went away, all in a hurry.

"It was time!" Lincoln complained, entering hastily into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, he was already dressed as he descended the stairs to the kitchen. But even there, the situation had not improved. In the kitchen, the chaos was far worse than before.

The twins had already reversed their bowls full of milk and cereals, while they dueled with teaspoons.

"You take this, Lola!" The sister Lana exclaimed triumphant.

Meanwhile, the little Lily yelled screaming on her seat, with her face all smeared with food. She cried again to hunger. "Now, here's your biberon." Rita had finally intervened after pulling out of the milk from the fridge.

Lynn, however, was struggling with her new ball, to train at the game today. And that she caused such a disaster tainting the floor with muddy shoes.

What about Lucy? She was reading aloud the last poems, to store better. Too high, her voice ... .and for this is so unbearable!

Lincoln frowned, angry. "What a beautiful day. Really!". And he went to the table for breakfast.

"Worse than that he could not go. Now I want to eat my favorite cereals…"

But Lincoln had spoken too soon. He was disconsolate after a shocking discovery: all cereals were finished!

"What? Who ate my cereals...!? " Then he looked at his twin sisters who threw away the cereals in a battle of marksmanship.

"Ah, yeah. What a stupid question ….Well, better to take a snack." And he took aim at a little box full of fragrant donuts.

But he was soon overtaken by Leni, Luna and Luan, who took turns all the donuts.

"Oh, here's a donut for me." Leni said, all euphoric.

"And for me, one with the cream." Luan said, laughing amused.

"And here, one with chocolate. Indeed, two!" Luna said, licking her lips.

So the three girls left all empty the box of donuts. There was nothing left for the poor Lincoln. The boy was angry. "I can't believe it!" You've eaten everything! This's too much!"

Rita tried to console her son. "C'mon, Honey. I know, today is a busy day. But you try to think at the party of your friend Clyde. You're been invited…. you remember? You'll have fun.".

Lincoln smiled at this thought. "You're right, Mom. I do not owe me angry about trifles. Now I hasten to get out. I've to meet Clyde, today."

He took his jacket and ran to his mother, to give her a kiss on cheek. "But, before, a kiss..."

Suddenly, he was surrounded by his older sisters.

"Now I go, Mom! Bobby expects me out. Bye!" Lori said, smacking a kiss on her mother's cheek.

It was the turn of Leni. "Bye, Mom. See you later!"

Then Luan. "I've to hurry, to give a mime show. Bye, Mom!"

And Finally Luna. "Hi, Mom. The concert is waiting for me. See you later."

Lincoln was exasperated. "Forget it." And he went out, slamming the door behind him.

"Sisters! They are so unbearable!"

When he finally came to the home of Clyde, he saw his best friend already out in the garden.

Suddenly, Harold and Howard called their son.

"Hey, Clyde! You've forgotten your jacket! " Harold said, waving his jacket.

"And here is your favorite snack!". Howard said, handing him a brown paper bag. He was still wearing the white apron kitchen.

Clyde smiled at his father. "Oh, thanks! Briefly, I almost forgot it. Thanks again."

"You're welcome, son." Harold said softly, putting the jacket to Clyde. "But remember, you're good. Attentive to the road."

"Okay, Dad Harold." Clyde said, quietly.

"Take care, you do not forget to take a bath tonight. BEFORE you go to the party." Howard said at the fine.

"Okay, Dad Howard. And you do not forget the muffins you that you have to prepare for my party."

Howard nodded. "Do not worry. It will be a wonderful celebration, you'll see. Oh God! I can't believe it ….your birthday is approaching ... and you're growing up too fast!" And he began to embrace his son, crying.

Harold tried to console his husband. "C'mon, Howie! A little 'demeanor. He isn't longer a little child."

Howard recovered eventually. "Sorry me, Hare-Bear. You're completely right. And I'm sorry you too, Clyde."

Clyde smiled. "Quiet, Dad. I understand you. I love you".

They fathers nodded, both. "We too." And they began to embrace their son for the last time.

Right in front of that scene, Lincoln felt a strong pain in his heart. Envy.

"I can't under stand… why Clyde had to complain much, for being the only child? What harm is there, living in a family without brothers?

For me, it would be wonderful to have all the attention of his parents and a beautiful house so quiet! " Then he began to sigh sadly. "Why Clyde would like to have a life full of brothers? I do not understand it."

Then he heard Clyde who greeted him cheerfully. "Hi, Lincoln! Ready for my party tonight? " Lincoln nodded, slowly. "Yes, Clyde." He was still sad.

Clyde noticed this reaction. "What is it, Lincoln? It's all OK? Maybe you're not happy for my party?"

Lincoln realized that situation, shaking his head. "What? Oh, no. Far from it! Sorry me, Clyde. It is that I was thinking about my sisters. They're so terrible, this morning."

Clyde walked, next to his friend. "Really, Lincoln? What happened?"

Lincoln shrugged disconsolately. "The usual things. They cry, they go around like crazy, changing too many clothes, dirty everywhere in the kitchen, chatting . It's Possibile that ... they are so terrible like that?"

Then he looked seriously Clyde, stopping halfway.

"But the reason is different: I tried envy of your family. You have no brothers, but you live in a beautiful and spacious house all to yourself. With the attention of parents all to yourself ! You do not know what I want to be an only child!"

Clyde was baffled, in front of this words "What are you saying? You do not know what you're saying ... You're not really serious, I hope."

"And instead it's so, for me!". Lincoln snapped, pointing to his house full of screams and noises from the sisters. "I'm serious, Clyde!".

Clyde shook his head. "I want the opposite, however. I would like to live in a family full of brothers. Like yours!"

Lincoln looked at his friend in silence, amazed. "I do not understand you, really. Why would you have brothers?"

"Because sometimes I just feel alone, at home! I would simply like to have a brother, for so many reasons! I wish I had an older brother, from which receive support of trust, good advice and great protection from bullies. I would like a younger brother, who teach my life experiences, my games, my school lessons. As a good responsible brother. It's so hard to understand, for you?"

Clyde was quite convinced, what he said. He seemed all sure.

Lincoln was amazed, for this reason. Then he lowered his head. "But I'm not so convinced. My sisters do not seem to give me much comfort, what you think.

Then he sighed resignedly.

"Okay, forget it. We've to think about your party. Ok?" And he smiled at his friend.

Clyde nodded, finally all glad. "Ok, Lincoln."

As the two boys made their way to the park to meet friends, their classmate ran to meet them.

"Hey, Clyde! Hi, Lincoln. "

"Oh! Hi, Tom! What are you doing here?"

"I go to the hills to see the shooting stars, along with my friends." Tom said, panting with excitement.

The two boys were both surprised. "What? Shooting stars?"

"Really? Don't you know it? You haven't seen he news in television, today? There will be an extraordinary meteor shower! There will then be the shooting stars."

"Oh, it must be wonderful!" Clyde murmured, dreamily. He loves the nights with shooting stars.

Tom nodded. "Yeah. Usually, before a shooting star you can make a wish."

Lincoln chuckled, amused. "Yes, I heard about it."

Tom then looked at Clyde. "You know, in my book of legends and the like, a wish can also be expressed in a birthday party. Blowing out the candles, just under a meteor shower! So, in that world your wish will be realized REALLY!"

Clyde and Lincoln were speechless. "Really?"

Tom nodded, quite sure. "Yes, so you can hope ardently, more easily and securely. Then, poof! The wish came real! "

Lincoln smiled widely. "Interesting."

Tom laughed loudly. "Yes, really! Now I have to go, guys! See you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow, Tom!". The two boys answered in unison, waving.

Lincoln looked at Clyde, with a strange smile on his lips.

"Have you heard, Clyde? A desire that you will REALLY realize, thanks to the double celebration."

Clyde nodded dreamily. "Yes, maybe so I could finally realize my dream to be engaged to Lori."

Lincoln shook his head, in disgust. "Ugh, Clyde! But you only think about that? Yours is a real fixation."

Clyde shrugged. "And what can you do? I'm done so."

Lincoln sighed, slapping his forehead. "I was thinking of something more useful and necessary, Clyde. Something that can change our lives for the better."

"Which is?" Clyde asked, intrigued.

Lincoln thought for a moment, then took illumination snapping his fingers. "Well, desire to be born into a family without brothers.".

Clyde raised an eyebrow indignantly. "Again with this stupid story? But are you not ashamed?"

"Hey, c'mon! Clyde, you too can express a different desire from mine: To have a family with the brothers. The two of us we can express our desires, simultaneously, on your birthday cake. " And he made him hopeful eyes, as a puppy.

But Clyde shook his head, still indignant. "This is a very selfish. Even dishonest. Although I would like to have a family full of brothers, it can not do mica this situation." Clyde was much wiser to Lincoln. Indeed, he continued with his reasoning.

"And who tells you that this is really realize? It's just a legend! And mostly a stupid idea!"

Lincoln was out of breath, for those words. Then he lowered his head, with his face all red.

"You're right, Clyde. But I want to have ONLY one day without sisters. ONLY a day of truce. Not forever. What's wrong? I would just like to be considered by my parents, no longer be overlooked."

Clyde began to soften slowly, in front of his best friend. "Oh, Lincoln. You just learn to be patient. Just a little 'patience, and you'll see that your whole family will take you into consideration! "

Lincoln pulled up the nose. "Really, Clyde?".

His friend nodded, forking better his glasses. "Yes, Lincoln. Do not think about it anymore. Now we think to spread my invitations to our friends. " And he shot off a bunch of golden leaves, all glistening.

Lincoln rubbed his nose with the sleeve of his shirt, and then took a few invitations.

"Okay, Clyde. Let us go."

The black guy nodded, putting himself in the way. "Ok, Lincoln. But we must hurry. I want to be at home this afternoon. To play with my father, in a baseball game. ".

Lincoln nodded. "Ok. Let's go then."

* * *

The Loud House. At 16.00.

"Finally, at home.". Lincoln replied, all exhausted. But the atmosphere at home was not improved from the morning.

Still screaming sisters, like the little Lily or the hysterical Lola.

Or some lively sisters, like Luna or Luan.

Or some sisters unbearably chatty, like Lori or Leni.

It was all perfectly as before. And Lincoln was not at all pleased, for that reason.

"Oh, great! Truly magnificent!" It was an ironic phrase, this.

"Hi, honey. You're finally back!" Rita announced, with affectionate tone. "Are you ready for the party tonight? I've almost finished preparing the little pizzas, to bring to the McBride family."

"Mhhmhh. Yes, Mum. Mhhhmh." Then he headed for his room.

"Now I'm sorry, Mom. But I have to go to my room to rest. I have to be in top form for the Clyde's party. I'm very tired, now. ".

"Right, Lincoln. Go for it." She said, all quiet.

So the boy climbed the stairs, trembling with exhaustion. Suddenly, on the top of the stairs, he saw Lana that was struggling with a puppet familiar-looking.

Was MegaTrion, the little robot of his favorite cartoons.

"What are you doing, Lana?! That is my puppet!" Lincoln shouted desperately.

But Lana did not see her brother and continued to play with the little robot. "Here comes the legendary MegaTrion! Laser spinning activated! Zaaap! "And she came too dangerously on the edge of the handrail. There was the risk of dropping the doll into space, accidentally.

"Lana! No, stop it!" And he hurriedly ran to the little sister, trying to grab MegaTrion.

At the same moment, Lana seemed about to toss the robot.

"No, Lana! I said no!" And he finally grabbed Lana's arms, but this dropped involuntarily MegaTrion.

CRASH! MegaTrion had been destroyed, forever.

Lincoln's eyes widened, to the dismay. "No! Nooo! Why?" And he tried to retrieve any broken piece, everything possible.

Lana approached cautiously to her brother, really sorry. "Lincoln, I'm sorry for your puppet."

But the boy looked sourly at his sister. He was furious to the accident. "Don't come near me, Lana! You've gone too far!"

Lana was breathless. Almost about to cry.

"What you're doing, Linc?!" Lori had shouted, in front of that scene.

"Why do you shout like that?! Lana is only a small child! You must not say those words."

"Not break, Lori!" Lincoln was exasperated, seriously.

"I will not stand it anymore you sisters! All of you!"

Silence.

"What do you mean?" Lori said, eventually.

"What are you saying, Lincoln?" The mother said, in a worried tone.

"Yeah! Why do you say so?" Luna said, greatly surprised.

"Are you maybe crazy, Lincoln?" Luan murmured, worried.

Lincoln continued with angry tone. "And instead it's so! You heard right, all of you. I will not stand it anymore! How I would love to have no more to do with all you. I wish not to be born in a family with ten sisters! Never again!"

And he ran off to his room, with his eyes swollen with tears. Then the loud sharp sound of a slamming door.

Silence again.

Lana then approached her mother. "Lincoln is not saying seriously, right mom?".

Mrs. Loud nodded, trying to defuse. "Of course not, honey. He's not at all serious. He's just tired and nervous, for the party tonight. He'll get. You will see."

Lori shook her head, raising a hand to make small circles in the air. "I think instead that he has lost a screw. If he wants to stay as an only child, the worse for him. "

"Lori! Do not say this! You row to your room!"

"Geez, Mom!" Lori said with annoyed tone, and went to her room.

Meanwhile, Lincoln had his face still sunk in the pillow. "Why is everything to me? I can not stand this life! A Life with 10 sisters! What harm I have done to deserve this?" Then he raised his face and looked his mini-radio.

He would like to call Clyde, to vent all his sorrows.

But then he thought about it: Clyde had to think now at party. So he decided to postpone his outburst later, putting himself to sleep now.

* * *

The Mcbride House. At hours 18:50.

"What a nice game, guys!" Clyde was all excited, coming into the house. He had just finished playing in baseball with his father Harold.

"Hi, Clyde. Hi, Harold!" Howard greeted his family cheerfully. "I've finally finished with my Muffins!"

Already at home he felt a sweet familiar scent: chocolate and vanilla.

"How wonderful, dad Howard." And Clyde went into the kitchen, to admire the freshly baked muffins. They were still warm and fragrant.

"Mhhh. What I would like to try one, now."

"Halt, young man!" Howard said, almost laughing. "You will eat it, tonight, at your party! Now you go on to prepare."

Clyde nodded. "Okay, Dad." And he ran up the stairs, trembling all over for the party, but then stopped abruptly in front of the staircase.

Along the wall of the staircase, there were all the family pictures.

Two old photo had been very impressed him: the Howard's family and the Howard's family.

Both, the families were full of brothers and sisters, as well as parents.

The father Harold had two brothers and a sister (she is now defunct). Dad Howard, however, had only females sisters and two male cousins both took in foster care after the death of their parents.

They families were all happy. There was an incredible complicity between brothers and cousins.

Then Clyde looked other photos, down the hall to the stairs. Some depicted the small Clyde, at age 5, in arms to the two young fathers.

The child smiled happily, always.

At that age, Clyde was just been adopted. Among those photos, there was one that showed his fathers just out from the orphanage, with the little Clyde all smiling. He always smiled because he had finally found a new family who loved him for what he was.

Before his fathers arrived, he was all alone and sad. It was sad because mocked and isolated by his comrades, because of its quirks.

Due to the fact of being a child prodigy. A little nerd. A child so different from his peers.

Even the new families did not want that baby. No family want him because of his quirks...excepte Howard and Harold. They worshiped from the very beginning that child and they both knew very well what it means to be different.

For this reason, the two men they had taken him, thus becoming his new parents. In practice, they had saved him from a sure life future without friends and family.

Clyde was grateful to his adoptive parents, for this reason.*

Thanks to them, now he has a beautiful house, a loving family, a good school and good friends as Lincoln.

However, the past life in the orphanage had made it clear what it meant to be alone, without his peers. And then a life without brothers or sisters.

Clyde sighed deeply. "I wish I had a little brother.". And he gave up the stairs to the kitchen, from his parents.

Howard watched Clyde entering gravely. He began to worry.

"Hey, Clyde. What is happen?"

The boy nervously rubbed his arm. "Well, I ... .Well, I would like to ask you a question."

Howard and Harold exchanged their glances, both confused. Then they went back to look at their son.

"We're listening. Tell us as well."

"Well, usually at a birthday party you can make a wish blowing out all the candles. And that desire will become real...

so I will have what I wanted for a long time. Right?"

The two dads were confused, both silent. Harold was the first to talk to Clyde, smiling.

"Well ... yes. Look, your friends will bring many beautiful gifts tonight. Maybe you'll find something there that you wanted and you were looking so much. "

Clyde threw up his arms, almost agitated. "Oh, no. No, no, no. I did not mean it that way. I do not mean bicycles, video games and more. I mean a desire ... more serious. A more serious gift, here. A gift that will change our lives."

The dads were silent again, surprised.

"Where would you go to say?" Howard asked his son, with increasingly worried. Even intrigued.

Clyde began to babble nervously. "Well, you and dad Howard would do anything for me, because I was always happy and in place. Right?".

The two fathers nodded with certainty, even if they had not yet managed to understand what was getting their son.

"Well, for the my next birthday I would love to have a little brother! It would be a wonderful gift!"

The two fathers were almost out of breath, in surprise. Howard had dropped the bowl full of cream.

"Ah! Damn! The cream!"

Harold had instead taken immediately. He had an incredible sense of control.

"Well, Clyde. It's not a simple thing, give you a little brother. We would like much, but it's a thing….very complicated."

"And why?" Clyde asked, with almost disappointed tone. "You can not adopt another child?"

"Because it takes a long time to adopt another child. You know how long I and your dad Howie we went looking for a new child?"

Clyde shook his head uncertainly.

"Quite a lot. Definitely a lot." Harold explained, looking at his husband.

"It took years, because they were required to adopt many of permit documents, many controls and many ... social workers. It was not a simple thing, for a pair like ours. It was also necessary to go to distant places, to get everything. It was very difficult.".

"But it was worth it. At last we had found you." Howard had stated, in a trembling voice.

"Well, if for adoption really takes a long time..." Clyde said, with such calm.

"So, there are no other ways to have a little brother?"

Harold looked at him, uncertain. "Well ... Yes. There would also be the surroga... ". Then he became red in the face. "Well, alsothis's a very complicated thing. Even this is not so much easy. Even there it takes so long."

"Oh, I see." Clyde said, trying to hide his disappointment.

"And then there are other problems." Harold tried to explain.

"What kind of problems?"

"Well, here we have many things to do. Between work and home. In short, we do not know how long we will have to have another child in the family. I do not know if Howard and I manage to give you a little brother."

Clyde was left disheartened, to hear those words. "Are you telling me that I will never have a brother?"

Harold sighed, trying to calm his son. "Clyde, sometimes in our life there are some things that do not go as you would like. You must accept what gives you the fate."

Clyde shrugged angrily. "No it's not true! It can't be!". He was about to cry. "It's not right. Lincoln has ten sisters and I am still only child!" And he ran away to go to his room. Leaving in despair his adoptive parents.

"There was very bad." Howard said, with a worried expression. "We've disappointed him! This is the first time for us, Hare-bear."

Harold hugged his husband. "Maybe we should not mention our brothers...For the fact that we was so much proud of our brothers. My brothers and your brothers".

Howard pulled up the nose. "Yeah. For this, Clyde would love so much to have a little brother."

A few minutes later, Clyde collapsed on the bed. He kept muttering. "I just wanted a little brother."

Maybe Lincoln was right about one thing. So Clyde took his mini-radio.

"Lincoln? Hello? Are you still there?"

A croaking voice sounded familiar. "Yes, Cadet Clyde. I'm still here. What happen?"

"Lincoln, you are right. Really. After all, yours is not a bad idea. To make a wish, in the night of the shooting stars."

Lincoln was surprised. "Really? What made you change your mind?"

Clyde took a deep breath. " My parents. For the first time, I asked them that I wanted to have a new brother. ".

Silence. Then Lincoln spoke again. "They said no, right?".

Clyde nodded. "Yup. That's what is happened. and in addition there is another: I've quarreled with my family. It's the first time, for me."

"Oh". Lincoln replied, genuinely sorry. "Me too."

Clyde raised an eyebrow. "You ... what?"

"Me too, I have quarreled with my family now. I had said I wanted not to be born in a family with ten sisters."

"Damn, Lincoln! I'm sorry!"

Lincon shook his head, with a bitter smile. "The same here, for me. Now we're even."

Clyde nodded, then went back to business as before. "So, we will do it?"

Lincoln paused, thinking. "Maybe. But are you sure?"

Silence again.

Then the radio went back to croak. "Yup! Let's do it. It's in progress the Mission **_Brothers_**. See you tonight!"

* * *

Author: What will happen next? You will know in the next chapter!

Ta-dahhhhhh! I hope you enjoyed!

For this story, I took inspiration from two nice film: "It's a Boy Girl Thing" and "The Change-Up".

Here is the list of notes.

* "King of the Rings" is a parody of the Lord of the Rings.

* "Star Sterk" is a parody of "Star Trek".

* The story of Clyde adopted is only an invention of mine. Even a small assumptions about the origins of Clyde. Example, I do not think Clyde is from a different marriage (combined) with a person of the opposite sex, much earlier. Harold and Howard have the air to meet and be together since college. So, it is possible that Clyde was adopted and that the color of dark skin like that of his father Harold is just a coincidence (For example, their nose is so different). But it may also be that he was from a case of surrogacy. Or he was taken into custody after the death of the biological parents (Certainly, by one of Harold's brothers).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: catapulted into a parallel dimension, Clyde and Lincoln were both found in a new and different family life: Lincoln has now become only child, without his sisters. (This was mentioned in the episode "Ties That Bind"). Clyde, however, now has currently 10 siblings: five adoptive siblings and five surrogates siblings. (In some episodes, he had tried envy for Lincoln with his ten sisters, since he is an only in "Steps Baby") Initially, they were both upset by the unexpected magical surprise, but later they began to appreciate it. But something eventually goes wrong.

* * *

The McBride House. at 19:50.

Finally, the evening had arrived.

Outside in the garden, it was already created a such confusion all colorful:

A whole crowd of screaming kids giggling and playing together!

At the party, there was just about everything:

To the right, there were lavish banquets of delicious food, and the mountains of colorful gift packages.

To the left, a stage with a band genre Rock ... .and also a DJ provided with a personal console for music and colored lights!

Everything was ready to celebrate the Clyde's birthday.

Clyde had observed the spectacle from above, through the open window. He was trembling all over for the party and also for the magical fulfillment of his desire.

"Mhhh. I feel that everything will be wonderful, tonight."

So, he took his little radio. "Hello, Linc? Are you coming, now?"

Lincoln replied, full of enthusiasm.

"Yes, Clyde. Affirmative. My parents are driving me from you. A soon, then. Over and out!"

Clyde finally turned off the radio and got ready to go down. He was dressed with wonderfully elegant way: a white tuxedo, with blacks pants and a red rose on the breast pocket.

His 12 years were approaching.

As he descended the stairs, his parents were already there in the doorway. They had a worried look.

And Clyde knew why: they were anxious about their only son that he could not have a little brother. They felt guilty for having disappointed him.

And Clyde could not bear to see his fathers became so sad and anxious for him ... as well as Howard and Harold could not stand the idea of disappointing their son or make him unhappy.

"Clyde...Your father and I we're still thinking about what you said about the new little brother. The three of us have to talk." Howard had said, with a worried tone.

Clyde began to look uncomfortable with his parents, then let out a sad sigh.

"We can put it off? Lincoln is coming, now. After all, today it's my party."

Harold nodded. "Just what we wanted to say. After that the party's over, we need to talk. Not now, but later. What you want."

But Clyde replied uncertainly, while rubbed his arm nervously.

"I ... I do not feel right to speak even after the party. I do not know, really."

At that very moment, the doorbell rang.

"I think it's Lincoln. Now I have to go." So Clyde headed for the door to open it and welcome his best friend.

Lincoln came in, with his most beautiful reassuring smile that has ever seen. He had even brought a large parcel with a red bow, almost tall as the little Lucy.

"Hi, Clyde! Ready for tonight? Here's your gift! Best wishes!"

Clyde was moved. "Wow. Never seen a gift so great, Lincoln! I thank you so much! Yes, I'm ready for tonight."

Meanwhile, Rita Loud came in with her husband. She was holding a tray full of little pizzas, a mix of red and white.

"Hi, Family McBride. Here, something for the your party."

Howard stepped forward to thank Mrs. Loud. "Thank you, Rita. You're very kind. Oh…Hi, Lynn. Up, you come with us in the garden."

The Louds decided to follow the McBrides gentlemen, coming out in the garden.

The sun had almost disappeared behind the horizon, leaving the sky with a beautiful dark blue. And on that occasion, the festoons lit up with a beautiful pale red. They were so wonderful, like little Chinese lanterns.

"Wow. What a nice atmosphere." Rita murmured, with her voice excited. Lynn nodded in agreement. "Truly wonderful. Congratulations, Dear McBrides!"

Harold laughed heartily. "Oh, the credit goes to my husband Howard." And Howard smiled happily, as a sign of response.

Meanwhile, Clyde and Lincoln were already at the center of the party, in the confusion of other children.

The guy with white hair looked around, warily.

"Good! Now we can do a lot of attention, so that nothing is missing all'esaudimento of our desires."

So he pulled something out of his jacket pocket. A small and old red book with gold letters on the cover.

"Today I went by Tom, to his house, before coming here and I borrowed this book: "Ancient Legends & Similar."

He opened the book, to get to an old Scottish legend about the desired page.

"Here." Lincoln said, pointing to a drawing of some strange creatures like goblins ...

They danced circling some fiery sticks, firmly planted in the ground. And those were sticks pretty, like big birthday candles.

Lincoln began to read.

"Let 's see here. According to this legend, it's necessary to make a wish to dancing around the fire four times breathing out and breathing in, and closing his eyes. So, in this way, you can express ardently your desire and see it already realized, seriously."

Clyde was puzzled. "Wait. That's all? I thought more complicated. Type recite some pretty long spell, or cast some signs in the air."

But Lincoln had not finished reading.

"Wait. Here was yet to be added. It says here that you have to also shake the hand of his companion and beat the table with his free hand twice, after they dropped the first stars. After that, we blow out the fire."

Clyde scratched his head, uncertainly. "Having said so, it seems a stupid thing."

Lincoln shrugged. "It's worth groped, at least."

"Ok, Lincoln. Let's try. But we have to hurry: soon my parents will bring out the birthday cake in the garden."

"Affirmative, Clyde." Lincoln made the traditional military salute.

Meanwhile, Rita and Lynn Loud Sr. are still arguing amicably with the Mr. McBrides.

"Oh, look over there." said, pointing Clyde and Lincoln among the other children. "They are still playing with the red book in hand. Who knows what they will be doing ... "

Howard sighed, sadly.

"At least it distracts Clyde is a little 'fun, after what happened today in the afternoon. I hope so much that after the party, Clyde had calmed down a bit 'and discuss our quarrel. And in addition, he is about to turn 12 years old. He is growing too fast, going so far as to mood swings ... because of puberty! And I also feel guilty about having let our son is the first time we had a fight."

And he began to embrace his husband, crying like a fountain.

Rita's eyes widened in amazement. "Wait! You said ...a quarrel?! But it can not, Clyde has always been a quiet child and so loved! What happened?"

Howard: (Sniff!) "He just wanted to have a little brother or sister with whom to play with and always fun to our home. But Harold and me can not have another child in the family, so in no time. And perhaps never! Clyde There was very bad, for this reason."

Harold: (nods) "Yeah. After all, we knew a bit 'that being an only child isn't a simple thing for Clyde...But I do not imagine so much up to that point."

Rita: "I understand. Indeed, and this has become curious. A curious coincidence. You know, even Lincoln had a quarrel with me today, and with his ten sisters. He said he wanted to remain as an only child. He can not stand his pushy sisters."

Harold and his husband were both surprised.

"Really, Rita?" They asked both in unison, and Rita nodded silently.

Lynn Sr. shook his head.

"Ah, those sons! Those kids! Sometimes, we do not understand them. Before they were calm and happy with their old lives, but then they pretend to want something of different in their families. These children of today."

Harold nodded. "Right. Maybe it's just a temporary thing, of psychological gender, due to growth and pre-adolescent puberty. If it is not serious, sooner or later they will understand and realize that you can not get everything."

Rita: "I hope you're right, Harold. I hope it that this's only temporary."

Harold nodded, again.

"Yeah. But if it's really serious, if our children will continue convinced with their ideas ... .Then we should continue to discuss with them, try to understand them and never reject them or annoy them and then maybe resolve the situation. There has suggested us , the our family therapist."

Lynn: "Really? Well, we hope for the best."

Rita: "Yeah. If it is serious, then we should listen a bit 'our children."

"Yeah! I hope so much to our Clyde. "Howard said, his tone almost anxious. Then he glanced at his wristwatch.

"Oh, it's time to bring out the cake. Come on, Hare-Bear."

At the same time, Lincoln looked at his watch. "Good! Our moment is arrived, Clyde."

Then he looked up at the sky, now almost filled with tiny stars and big stars.

"According to our calculations, once the birthday cake will arrived with lit candles, will be the star famous rain falling."

Clyde was clearly nervous. "I'm very excited, Lincoln. And if the thing does not work? "

Lincoln clasped between his hands the precious book. "It has to work, Clyde."

At that very moment, the party lights went out all leaving room for cake with candles lit well.

The Clyde's fathers were leading the cake on a big cart.

When they saw the cake, all the children began to sing in chorus.

"Happy birthday to you, Clyde! Best wishes….."

"Here we are!". Lincoln whisper, almost euphoric. "Come on!"

The two boys approached at the cake, with their hopeful eyes.

Clyde already watched mesmerized the candles lighted.

Lincoln gave him a slight nudge to his friend. "Ok. It's time, Clyde. In a little time, it should be the shower of stars. "

Clyde nodded then looked up at the sky, waiting to see something miraculous. Even Lincoln.

Meanwhile, the choir continued to sing "Happy Birthday, Clyde!"

"Hey, here's the first shooting star!" Clyde had indicated euphoric a tiny silver lightning bolt. "Oh, it's another one!"

So the magic rain of stars shooting began now. The largest meteor shower.

All the guests of the party raised astonished gaze skyward, admiring the splendor in the sky.

"C'mon, Clyde! Now we shake our hands, now. Let's begin the ritual! "Lincoln shouted, taking the hand of his friend. And Clyde nodded, always decided.

The two boys shook their hand, almost like in an alliance.

Then they began to dance around the cake, closing their eyes and exhaling four times.

Then they beat the 2 times table edge, always with their eyes closed.

The parents, seeing the strange behavior of their children, were slightly perplexed.

Harold: "What are they doing? It looks like some kind of ritual... "

Lynn: (Arching an eyebrow) "Yeah, I believe they are trying to fulfill their wish, under this meteor shower."

Rita: (Moved) "Oh! If is so, it's something very cute!"

But Howard was logically worried: "This's not a good thing, Rita."

Rita: (puzzled) "What do you mean, Howard?"

Howard: "This afternoon, Clyde said he wanted a little brother at all costs...Also to fulfill her wish by turning off candles."

Harold raised his eyes, impatiently.

"Oh, C'mon! Howie, it's just a game. Grant wishes is only one thing to children. And Lincoln and Clyde are just kids. You'll see, nothing will happen. Please, do not be so superstitious"

Howard: (with trembling voice) "But I'm superstitious, Harold. Always. You know it perfectly"

Harold tried to console his husband. "C'mon, Howie. You'll see, nothing will happen."

Rita: "I hope it so much. Harold is right. This is just a game. Just a fairy tale. Nothing more."

Meanwhile, Clyde and Lincoln continued to keep his eyes still closed, as they began to mentally pronounce their wishes.

Lincoln: I would like to be born as only child. No sisters or brothers.

Clyde: I want a little brother or a little sister. Or better, ten brothers!

Then the two boys opened their eyes and finally extinguished the candles on the cake, under the thunderous sound of applause and the proclamations of the little guests.

Clyde looked excited his best friend. "Done! And now?"

Suddenly, a blinding white light from above illuminated the surprised faces of the two boys.

Both, Lincoln and Clyde were astounded by a kind of Northern Lights.

Clyde was amazed, while put on his glasses to see the situation better. "Northern Lights? In this season?"

Then Lincoln turned to some of his classmates, pointing to the sky.

"Did you see? It is the Northern Lights!"

But Lincoln's friends were confused.

One of them asked. "Which Northern Lights? We have not seen anything. Only shooting stars, and nothing else. You feel ok, Lincoln?"

"What?" Lincoln was confused, and looked at the sky again.

There was still the Northern Lights (aurora borealis), yet his friends and even his parents couldn't see it.

"I ... I do not understand."

Clyde gasped and warns his friend.

"Lincoln! I think this is the sign of our desires. It's a magical aurora! Only we can see it, the others do not. "

Lincoln began a triumphant smile. "Yup! It worked!"

And he began to embrace Clyde, chuckling. "We made it!"

"And now?" Clyde asked, looking around. He wanted to see if the ritual had already given the desired effect.

Lincoln seemed to become uncertain, at some point. "It all seems normal. Maybe we just have to wait."

Clyde nodded with a small smile. "Ok, now we wait for this reason. Meanwhile, you take a nice slice of cake."

Lincoln gratefully accepted the offer of the cake. "Thank you! Happy birthday, Clyde!"

And he also had his mouth full of cream and chocolate, as he spoke.

The two boys began to laugh, as never before.

* * *

20 minutes after.

Lincoln was beginning to be a little impatiently, as he looked at his watch.

"I can not understand. Here it seems all the same! I expected to be, type, in a parallel dimension, or on a distant planet similar to Earth. "

"Oh, yeah." Clyde was clearly disappointed. "Everything appears as before, unless ..." Then he had an epiphany.

"Wait! Maybe I realized something. The desired effect has already happened: it probably has the power to change the minds of my parents and your sisters.

Maybe my dad had already changed his mind and decided to give me a baby brother. Your sisters will be realized no longer belongs to your family and you will be transferred elsewhere. "

Lincoln raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Really? Does not convince me."

"Let's try. I go by my parents." Clyde said, more and more optimistic. "Wait for me, here."

Lincoln nodded, as he watched his friend go towards Mr. McBrides.

"Hey, Dad Harold. Hey, dad Howard." Clyde began to happily greet her parents.

The McBrides were mildly surprised to see so smiling their son again.

"Hey, we see you in such a good mood! What happen?"

Clyde began to smile now more timidly, almost stammering.

"Oh, well ... I do not know. Maybe perhaps you are to want to say something important."

Howard and Harold were confused, looking at him.

"What do you mean, Clyde?" Harold wanted to know, now worried.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you have changed your mind now ...". And Clyde began to have eyes in the "cute puppy" style.

"About what?" Howard asked, anxiously.

Clyde was stunned to hear this. "But the fact of giving me a baby brother, No ? And what else?"

Total silence.

Even the boisterous crowd of children and parents gossips had stopped ranting and chatting loudly, now paying attention to that scene.

The McBrides had now become noticeably red in the face.

Howard: "Ssssst! Keep your voice down, Clyde! Why do you say so?"

Harold: "Yeah, why? We believed to have been clear with you: We can not have another new baby in the family. Why do you think we will have changed our mind?"

Clyde was greatly disappointed. "But..I thought...I thought that my wish was fulfilled..."

Harold raised an eyebrow. "What wish?"

Clyde was now embarrassed, because he had said too much. "Oh, nothing."

But then he thought for a moment and decided to confess: "The desire to have a new little brother. I've expressed it on the birthday cake."

There was a moment of dismay.

"How did you it come in mind, to do this thing?" His father replied, incredulously.

Clyde began to fiddle with the buttons of her blouse, nervously.

"Lincoln and I have had this idea, after talking to our friend Tom."

Rita Loud was mildly surprised, to hear those words.

"Lincoln? What does he have in the matter of your desire? "

Howard nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Why even Lincoln?"

Clyde chewed his bottom lip, more nervous than ever.

"Because ... well ... Lincoln also has family problems with regard to the brothers."

Shocked, Lincoln intervened promptly to silence his best friend.

"No, Clyde! Say nothing!"

But Clyde ignored him. "He just wanted to be born with no brothers or sisters. As an only child."

There was another way of awe and amazement.

Lincoln gave a strong slap on his forehead. "Clyde! Why did you say this?"

Clyde turned to his friend with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lincoln. My parents taught me to always be honest. I'm not good at lying so long."

Lincoln sighed, almost resigned. "No matter, Clyde. We're in trouble, for now."

"Lincoln!" It was the voice of Rita Loud, and was slightly irritated. And her son swallowed nervously, expecting to hear that her words.

"From you I did not expect it, Lincoln. It is very selfish of you, want to be born without sisters. I thought that you had passed the anger this afternoon. But I see it's not so. It's very serious what you did. Can you tell me why you have thought of such a thing?"

"Well ... because, Mom, I'm ...". And He lowered his head, sadly.

"Because I'm tired of always being overlooked by you and Dad. Also overlooked by the sisters. "

Rita softened slightly and knelt in front of the child.

"Oh, my darling. There'm so sorry if I gave you this impression...The impression of have been overlooked by us. But look, this's not so. Dad and I love you so much, and we always will love you in the future. your sisters too. "

But Lincoln did not seem so sure about this, so he changed his expression.

"I do not think, Mom. The sisters have ignored me, all day long. They behave as if I were invisible. Even you and Dad, only when there are sisters around you.

Rita could not believe at her ears. "Lincoln, why do you say so?"

Lynn Sr. crossed his arms. "Your mother is right. I do not like you behaviour. We will talk together, when we get home."

"But…Dad!" Lincoln had now become furious. "I can not believe it...Why you're not listening to me? I'm very disappointed in you! Leave me alone!" And he freed himself from his mother.

Meanwhile, Clyde was still there before his parents.

"Clyde, this is very serious. Think you can get anything you want with a simple snap of the fingers, as in real life you can not do it. "Harold had replied sternly now.

"I thought you were the most wise and understanding."

Clyde looked down, ashamed now. "I'm sorry, Dad"

Harold began to soften a bit ', although still worried about his son.

"Oh, Clyde. I understand you. Having a little brother is a beautiful thing in the whole family. But with us it is not so easy. You must understand this."

Clyde nodded, sighing. "Yes, I see it."

"In addition." Harold had not yet finished speaking.

"You would have to speak with us about this thing, at least after the party. Instead you did before, just during the festival. If you had not done so in that way, you would have avoided this embarrassment. He said it well."

Clyde was breathless. "What? But, Dad..."

Harold raised his hand. "My son, listen to me. I understand that you want so much to have a little brother or sister ... but you must understand that having another child requires a lot of attention, care and various responsibilities, and this is not a game. And you, Clyde...you are a very emotional child with a delicate health. It will already be difficult for us to take care of a little brother. You still need a lot of support and attention from us. That's why we can not have another child. And not just because of our dedication to work and care at home."

Clyde was speechless, then he felt fit into such a rage. "So I would be the main problem for the fact of not to have a new little brother? Is that it?"

Harold felt regret bitterly, after saying those words. "No, Clyde...I do not mean that. I said it without thinking, because I was angry about your attitude..."

But Clyde shook off his back, furiously. "All excuses! Leave me alone ! "And he ran off to get his best friend.

"Hare-bear, honey...What you jumped in mind to say those things?" Howard was upset, with his hand over his mouth.

Harold stood up, trembling. "I..I do not know. I had said it without thinking...I was just angry."

Lynn Sr. intervened, to comfort his friends. "Howard, Harold...It was hard even for us, with our son Lincoln."

Rita nodded in agreement with her husband. "But one thing is certain: we must absolutely talk with our sons."

At the same time, Clyde and Lincoln were both sitting under the tree. Weary and embittered.

"I can not believe it ... we made the figure of stupid, believe in the legend about falling stars." Lincoln was clearly angry.

Clyde nodded. "Yeah! In addition, the stupid legend has made us fight with our parents. The spell did not work because in fact it's just a stupid leggend."

"But it does not explain the magical Northern Lights. Because only we have seen it, and the other not? "

Clyde shrugged. "I have no idea. Maybe it's just a hallucination, due to our immense desire to fulfill our wishes. And the sub-conscious did the rest, making us believe that it is real all that we see."

Lincoln sighed. "Maybe. Anyway, it's late. You better go now to bed. I'm only sorry to have ruined your birthday with this story, Clyde."

Clyde shook his head, smiling shyly.

"No matter, Lincoln. Really. You wanted to just help me to have a new brother."

Then he got up, shaking off some fallen leaves.

"Lets go now. only we must first deal with our families."

Lincoln nodded, with a small bitter smile, and raised his fist. "I know, Clyde. Good luck, my friend"

And Clyde slammed the fist with his hand sealed. "Good luck to you too!"

And the two parted, both returning at home.

* * *

At home the McBrides. 22,50 hours.

At the end of the evening, all had returned home, tired and sleepy. It was also the time to go to bed.

Clyde was exhausted, but at the same time bitter and angry.

He went up the stairs, as she took off the black tie.

He could not wait to forget that whole ugly story about shooting stars.

It had been a great disappointment.

Suddenly, he felt halfway the voice of his parents: they was on the bottom of staircases.

"Clyde? It's ok? We have to talk. If you feel like you do ... "

Parents were clearly worried, at least after that scene.

Clyde had not even turned, indeed had stood there like a statue. His hand was still shaking, along the handrail.

"We can postpone for tomorrow? I'm very tired, now I have to sleep."

Howard: "Clyde, please ... we are very worried about you, with this story of the new baby."

Harold: "Your father's right. We have to talk. First of all, we're sorry that we can not give you a little brother. Sorry if we let you down."

Also this time, Clyde did not turn either. But his voice was no longer angry, but just sad.

"Dad, Daddy...Do not your fault. the problem is not you, but I do. The problem is me, not you. You've told so, you too."

Howard was moved a bit '. "Clyde, why do you say so? You're not never been a problem for us. Dad Harold did not mean it so this. Indeed, you're the son that we have always wanted. Intelligent, kind, selfless and brave. You've never been a disappointment. We love you just as you are."

Harold: "Right. It is always so, for us and for you. It's just that we do not think it could become so difficult for you, can not have a new baby brother. We appear the disappointment, not you."

A new baby brother. On hearing this, Clyde slowly shook his hand in a small fist. His arm was shaking as well.

"Look, we can put off for tomorrow? Please? I'm really tired."

His tone of voice had changed again. And his face was almost streaked with tears.

"Clyde..."

"Leave me alone!" And the boy ran off to his room.

The parents were both disconsolate. Harold shook his husband in a comforting embrace. "Maybe is better to leave the kid alone, for now. He needs to be alone."

Meanwhile, Clyde immediately jumped on the bed: he was now plagued by feelings of guilt, as well as pain.

He felt guilty for having fought back with their parents. It had never happened so, arguing 2 times in the same day with his family.

"I'm really stupid and a true selfish. They have always done so much for me, in everything: school, friends, study, entertainment. And I did I do? I ask a little brother like a whim. This is not by me. This is not me ... I do not seems the most kind and caring bumbling guy."

And then he buried his face in the pillow. "Maybe I should apologize to my dads, by tomorrow morning."

For comfort, Clyde took his transistor radio to talk to Lincoln, but then discovered that he was absent for now.

So he imagined that maybe his best friend was fighting with his family, too him. He went really so.

* * *

At the same time, at Lincoln's home.

"I can not believe, Lincoln." Rita murmured, with angry tone. "What you do as well ... after all that your sisters have done for you?"

Lincoln said nothing. He had kept his head down for a long time, perhaps to the disappointment or anger. Or maybe both.

The mother went on strutting tone. "What do you have to say you, in your defense?"

Finally, Lincoln looked up. "Mom ..." He looked so tired and sad at the same time.

"Ten sisters are too many, even for a kid like me. And mostly I'm the only male."

"I can understand this, Lincoln." Rita said, crossing her arms.

"But I can not believe you're so serious, coming to think of such a thing. To be born as an only child. You've tried to fulfill this wish for the feast of Clyde, even under shooting stars."

"What? Lincoln has really said that? " Lori had exclaimed, popping out of nowhere.

Rita: (surprised) "Lori? But I thought you were still in bed at this hour."

Lori: "Yes, but I was still on the phone with Bobby ... Until I heard your excited voices, below."

Rita: "Ok, but the girls are all in bed? I do not want them to come to hear this story."

Lori nodded. "Yes, Mum. They are all in bed. And you are absolutely right: They do not have to hear this story." And she turned to the younger brother, with the sour look.

"As you have been able, Lincoln? Really you wished that we will never be existed? It is that what you want?"

Lincoln began to look nervously at his sister.

"Lori, I...I'm sorry."

Rita Loud, intervened to defend her son. "Lori, honey ... He did so because he felt so neglected lately."

Lori: "Ah, yes? Well, let me tell you something, Lincoln: Me too, I like not you. Me too, I wish you never existed!"

Parents were left breathless. "Lori!"

At the same time, Lincoln was disappointed for a moment, but then recovered quickly getting angry.

"So that's one of the many reasons why I would never have sisters or brothers! You saw it too, Mom? Lori is already uncomfortably so!"

The mother was desperate. "Lincoln, please..."

"I will no longer want to see! Never again!" And he went on, to take refuge in his room immediately.

Then the sharp sound of a slamming door.

"Congratulations, Lori." Lynn Sr. said, turning to his daughter.

"But Dad...You try to understand. Lincoln has gone too far with his behavior."

Lynn Sr: "You too, Lori. Well you've gone too far. Tomorrow you will have to apologize to your brother. Now, row to your room!"

Lorì obeyed, with the sullen face. Rita Loud, however, continued to stare looking worried at the closed door of her son's room.

"Poor Lincoln."

Meanwhile, the boy sank into her bed, now dejected.

"Why?Why? Mom and Dad do not understand me. The sisters ignore me."

Later, he had a great desire to talk to Clyde via the Walkie-talk, but then changed his mind.

"Clyde will still discussing with his parents. And then it is already late, and I'm very tired. Better to go to sleep now. Now I want to forget this bad day."

So the boy turned off the light and slipped quickly under the covers.

At the same time, too, Clyde did the same: turn off the lights and into in bed.

So the magical night came at last: the Northern halo back to illuminate the sky, up to invade with its light the rooms of the two boys.

Lincoln and Clyde kept sleeping, without noticing anything.

The desire to Lincoln Loud was realized: I want to be born as an only child.

The desire to Clyde McBride was realized: I want to have a little brother or sister. better, ten brothers!

Then a blinding flash immediately swept across the scene of the two sleeping boys.

* * *

The next morning. 8:20 hours. At Clyde's home.

Clyde woke early, after hearing a sweet chirping through the open window.

"Mhhhh. It's time to get up. "

But soon he heard such a commotion: someone came abruptly to his room.

A girl of Indian-American heritage gleefully jumped on the bed of Clyde, shouting. She was singing and playing an old guitar, crying. She was a girl of about 14 years old and looked a bit 'temperamentally Luna.

"Wake up, Clyde! It's already morning! It's time to get up! "

Clyde began to panic screaming, after seeing get that little intruder.

"Aaaaaaaah ! Who the hell are you?! How did you get you into my home? ".

The unknown girl laughed amused. "Very funny, brother! Come on with me in the kitchen: Breakfast is ready, Clyde! "

"Brother?" Clyde was largely surprised, his mouth still open. "I'd be your brother? And then you do you know my name? "

The small intruder stood looking Cyde, confused. "Are you all right, Clyde? I'm your beloved little sister, Tawnia."

Clyde was shocked. "Little sister?! Since when, I've a sister? And when?"

The girl named Tawnia shrugged.

"Always, I believe. Listen at me, brother ... I think you need a little 'rest and a healthy breakfast: you do not have a pretty face. You seem very upset. Maybe tonight you took a barrel on his head against the wall, while you sleep."

Clyde became even more confused than before, did not know what to say. "Well.. I do not know..."

Tawnia began to smile like never before. "C'mon, come eat below! The others are waiting for us!"

Clyde raised an eyebrow questioningly. "The others...Who?"

Tawnia: (Chuckling) "What a silly question! Our parents and our another nine brothers, of course! "

A long and loud buzzing went into Clyde's head: What ? I've ten brothers?!

Meanwhile, Tawnia finally came out of the room, leaving completely astonished the poor Clyde.

"My God, what's happening? Maybe I have become crazy. Maybe I really took a barrel in the head! ". And so he ran to look out of the mirror, to control his head.

Anything. No wound. No bump. It looks all right. Really strange.

And the oddities were not over.

Looking around, Clyde found not to be in his room, but he had slept there all night. That was not his room, yet looked familiar.

Soon, he found that he was in the Lincoln's room. More precisely at the home of Louds.

"As yet am I not at my house? As I got there here?"

Other strong noises curiously attracted Clyde from the room. They seemed to be coming from the hallway.

So the boy decided to take a look, leaving the room.

Soon, he was chilled to see ten guys who invaded the hall with their talk on the phone, with their games, with their small pets ...

In short, such a mess of ... brothers!

Clyde began to stutter, for the unexpected surprise. "I ... I do not understand ... Who are these guys? How did they get here? Maybe I'm just...dreaming!"

Thus, he strongly banged his head on the wooden door. There was an unbearable pain and a severe headache.

Soon, he shook his head to try to recover and took another look at the corridor.

The ten boys were still there, as before. It was not therefore a dream.

"Hey, brother!" Someone called Clyde, by name: there was a nice boy with brown hair, all muscles and tattoos, frowning. He looked a lot like Lori, the Lincoln's older sister.

"Stop amuse with that door, like an idiot. Come and eat with us, in the kitchen. Parents are waiting for us, below."

Then he turned to an African-American girl very pretty and sweet. "Come with me, Elly."

The girl named Elly answered all excited. "I'm coming, Jake! I've just to put away my sewing kit." She reminde a little ' Leni. The only difference was that Elly seems more awake and less naive. Even smarter.

Clyde was more confused than before. "What's going on?"

Then he remembered immediately the rain of stars of the previous evening.

"My desire! Want to see that it has finally come true? No, it's not possible!"

Then he looked closely at "his" home.

"Or maybe yes? On second thought, now I've ten new brothers and I'm in a house that is not mine... "

At one point, he stopped abruptly.

"Wait! Not only has changed my family life with ten brothers, but also my house has changed ... if so, if it has changed completely my family life ... Then perhaps not only my brothers ... "

Total silence for a few seconds. Then a bloodcurdling scream. "My dads!"

Ran at him a terrible thought: And if the parents were also changed?!

Clyde not only was now in a different house that once belonged to Lincoln, maybe it could be in front well to the new parents...The Mr. Louds!

No, no! I do not want! Is okay to have ten brothers, but having new parents just do not! I love too my dads!

And he hurriedly ran away, to go down to the kitchen.

"Dad Harold! Dad Howard! Are you there?!"

A cheerful and carefree voice sounded familiar. "We are here, Clyde. Good morning, puppy!"

Howard appeared before him with a beaming smile on his face and with a chef's hat.

"Your breakfast is ready! Come to eat!". Beside him, appeared even dad Harold. He also wore a chef's hat.

Clyde felt immediately and happily relieved! _My dads are still there!_

He ran to his parents to embrace them immediately, almost crying.

"Dad, Daddy! I'm sorry!" He seemed apologetic for having quarreled with them the other night.

But parents were slightly stunned, in front of the behavior of their child.

Howard: "What is it, Clyde? Why are you crying? Why do you say you're sorry? Sorry ... for what? "

Harold: "Why are you crying, my son?"

Clyde recovered, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "I missed you so much! Maybe I had a nightmare in which I had risked getting lost you! "

Howard gave him a 'loving pat on the back.

"Oh, puppy! It's all OK! We are always here with you. Thou hast not lost at all. And we will never lose. It's just a bad dream, do not worry. "

Clyde nodded, increasingly raised. "Ok. I feel better now. I just wanted to tell you that I'm so sorry about last night. I misbehaved with you, but I did not ... "

Howard was clearly confused. "I'm sorry? What are you talking about? Sorry for what? ".

Clyde told him about the birthday party, the meteor shower, the expressed desire to want a little brother.

"I remember your birthday party, precisely because we have celebrated together in the house last night." Howard said, finally.

"But I do not remember anything about the meteor shower and your desire to want a new brother. Probably, you've only dreamed."

"How would it be ?" Clyde was visibly stunned.

"In addition, dear Clyde ..." The dad Harold interjected, with a big smile on his lips.

"You did not need another new little brother: Now you have ten brothers!"

And he turned away to show the whole family; all ten brothers sit at the table to eat their breakfast.

The ten brothers greeted everyone cheerfully Clyde. "Good morning, Clyde!"

Clyde had a little shock. _What?_

Then complete silence for ten seconds.

Suddenly, Clyde started chuckling, almost hysterically.

Faced with that attitude, the whole family was left speechless, wondering why he had laughed like crazy.

"Hahaha! Too funny! Ok, my dear Dads, this is a very nice and funny joke!"

Joke? The two fathers looked at each other, confused.

Harold: "Excuse me? What joke? "

Clyde tried to catch his breath, as he laughed again.

"If you wanted to play with me, punishing me for my attitude yesterday... well, you've almost made it! almost! but I understood everything now, your joke! "

Harold: "Clyde...There's no joke. Do you feel OK?"

"Oh, c'mon! Dad, the fun is over now!"

And he pointed to the ten boys. "Congratulations on having hired good actors! Where did you find them? From Candid Camera? By the way, we're still on the air? Where are the cameras?"

So he began to turn for home. "Are you there? The joke is over, you can tear yourself away. Lincoln, I bet this is all your doing! You had made an agreement with my parents, right?"

"Clyde! Stop it!" Harold tried to calm his son.

Clyde stood, now returning seriously. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"It is you who have to stop. Where are the cameras? Now you're exaggerating, so it is no longer fun. Now for me this is a bad joke!"

Then he remembered something and went to the living room. He walked to the framed family photos that were on some properties.

Since he was in the house of Lincoln, he thought of showing the pictures of the family of his best friend to everyone present.

"Look, the joke is over. No longer must you continue to play. I understood the lesson enough! I am and I will be your only child! Only child, without brothers!"

And he took one of the silver frames to show the pictures to the parents and the ten guys.

"As I always have been! This is demonstrated by the photos of the Lincoln's family! This is not my home! Those are not my brothers!"

Harold and Howard could not believe their ears.

"Only child? What are you talking? Clyde, you've always had your ten brothers! All time!"

Clyde changed his expression; Now he was confused. "What?!" And he turned the frame towards himself.

It showed, in fact, something entirely different: Around Clyde and his fathers, were his ten brothers.

"What the hell ..." And he looked at the other frames. All photos showed her parents along with the Ten boys. No trace of Lincoln and his family.

"What does it mean? What trick is this? Photoshop?"

"No tricks, Clyde. It always has been so." Harold replied, moving closer to his son.

"Son, it's so incredibil that you do not remember more of your brothers ... this would be very serious."

"In fact, dear father..." Tawnia intervened, leaving the group of his siblings.

"You should see how he behaved Clyde, this morning, when I came into his room. Guess what? he is totally confused! Almost out of his mind. He no longer recognized me. And I thought that maybe he took a blow to the head during sleep. A small amnesia, probably."

Harold: (surprised) "Really? If so, then it is very serious. Clyde, you really do not remember your sister Tawnia?"

Clyde shook his head, uncertainly. "No. complete darkness."

Howard: "But you remember about your dads, but not your brothers ... this is strange."

Then he turned aside to designate the group of boys. "You do not remember anything about them?"

Harold introduced them, one by one.

"Clyde, these are your ten brothers. You have five brothers and five sisters. Five adoptive brothers and five surrogates brothers. Five old siblings and five younger siblings. They are Jake, Elly, Ian, Tawnia, Kyle, Aleenah, the little twins Theo and Thea, Mae and finally the little Howie Jr".

Clyde was speechless, completely. I've really ten brothers?!

Then he began to stutter, now overwhelmed by emotions. "I ... I ... I do not know what to say."

And he began to walk backwards, almost staggering.

"Look, maybe Tawnia is right. I do not feel very good, it is better that I go to rest in my room."

The whole family was visibly worried, for the current conditions of Clyde.

Jake: "Truly, you are all ok, brother?"

Harold: "You need to go to a doctor?"

Aleenah: "Poor Clyde ... Let me that I heal you. I know an old remedy for ailments like these. "

But Clyde stood waving her hands frantically. "No, no! I thank you, but do not need you to do this. Really! I just a little 'rest, to clear my head. Goodbye see you later!"

And he hurriedly ran away in his room, closing the door behind him.

"What the hell is going on here?"

* * *

At Lincoln's home. At the same time, h 8.20.

Lincoln woke up spontaneously, this time without the alarm clock and with a strange feeling.

In his room, was all too quiet for his liking. No screaming, no noise, no incessant chatter.

Nothing at all.

And there, the oddities were not over.

Lincoln realized he was not in his room. It all looked very different around him.

This was not his room, but it looked familiar.

Slowly, Lincoln knew he was in the old room of Clyde McBride.

He immediately stood up from the bed, with air appalled.

"What does it mean? Where is my room? How came I here, at the home of McBrides?"

So he left the room and ran to go below, to control.

It was truly the home of McBrides.

"Mom? Pope? Lori? Sisters? Where are you?"

Lincoln was clearly confused and bewildered, at the same time.

"Clyde? You are there? This is your doing, is not it? It's a joke on Candid Camera? Where you are, gentlemen McBrides?"

No reply. Only a deathly silence. He went into the living room, he soon realized an oddity.

The family portraits. Each gilt frame represented an 'image almost always identical: Lincoln and his parents. But no trace of the ten sisters. Even the little Lily.

There were all over those photos, of each mobile. Maybe a hundred. Above the chimney, even he hung a portrait painting of Lincoln oil.

And that painting was carrying a gold plaque engraved:

"Lincoln Loud, only son and onorary heir of the family."

Lincoln followed a strange buzzing in his head. "What's this?"

Then a familiar voice. "Lincoln? Are you Okay, honey?"

It was the mother to speak. Rita Loud had a worried tone, and later appeared even the father.

"Mom dad! What's going on here? What mean these photos? Where are my ten sisters?"

A long silence lasted about 15 seconds.

"Ten sisters? Honey, you're always been our only child and no one else."

But Lincoln folded his arms skeptically.

"This is a joke, right? Mom, you do not do these things with me just to punish me last night. Too you, Lori! C'mon, I understood all the lesson. I ask you to excuse all of them, now. That's okay?"

But the parents were again perplexed, more than before.

"Who's Lori, Lincoln? One of your new friend?" Lynn Sr wanted to know, intrigued.

"Honey, are you all right? Maybe you've only dreamed about. Or you took a nasty knock on the head, during the night." Rita asked, more and more worried.

Parents seemed very sincere this time. They did not seem to want to joke about something important.

So Lincoln began to worry seriously.

"Are you serious? You really don't know who is Lori Loud? It's your first child! The first of the ten other girls!"

"Oh, honey." Rita said, almost becoming emotional. "It would be great for me and your father have another child. Especially a daughter, but..."

So Lynn Sr. intervened, sadly. "But unfortunately we can not have more children. Did you stay ONLY you, Lincoln."

Another suspenseful buzz swept completely Lincoln. _What?_

Rita interjected, moving closer to her son.

"Honey, you did not look so good. It seems to have had a bad dream. Or a memory lapse, after taking a blow to the head. Let me heal you ... you need a lot of rest."

The mother was strangely and overly anxious, almost as much as Howard. Perhaps because Lincoln was currently now only son. And parents cared much for that.

Lincoln tried to understand what had happened the previous night. What was become at some point as an only child?

Then he remembered immediately the wish realized during the Clyde's party: The rain of stars falling!

It had really happened?

Lincoln strongly gasped, stepping away from his mother.

"No, no, no! Um...no, you need not do this for me. I'm alone in my room. Do not worry, I only need as much rest...Just as you say. Bye Bye!"

And he ran away, and took refuge in his room immediately. Slamming the door behind him, he began to wonder: _What the hell is going on?_

Then he saw the small radio that was still lying on the bedside table. _Clyde! I have to call him right away!_

And he took the radio, fumbling nervously.

"Hello? Hello, Clyde? It's something strange happened tonight!"

"Too me, Lincoln!" Clyde said promptly."And I was about to call you, too me!"

Lincoln raised an eyebrow. "You really mean that, Clyde? It happened to you as well?"

Clyde nodded, then added another. "I do not understand how it happened...Why our wish came true so late? I'm so confused!"

"The same for me, Clyde." Lincoln said, then took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes. "Ok, we're calm. We try to understand together, this thing. To begin with, we have to take turns telling what is happened to us with our families."

Clyde nodded, agreeing. "Ok, you start."

So Lincoln began to tell of waking up in a house that was not his, and then find themselves as the only child without his ten sisters. As a family, he had only his two parents, his grandfather Albert and his aunt.

Then it was the turn of Clyde, to tell. The boy said that he had awoken in a very different house, now surrounded by his ten brothers. As Lincoln in his old life, Clyde had five older brothers and five younger siblings. The only difference was that Clyde had five sisters and five brothers, more precisely, five adoptive siblings and five surrogates siblings.

Finished the story, Lincoln gasped. "Wow, it's so amazing."

Clyde had not yet finished speaking.

"But the most shocking thing is that our parents do not seem to remember anything of our old family lives. It was as if for they had never existed those lives. Yet just us we remember it, but it was as if we had just had a dream"

Lincoln felt a little shiver down his spine.

"Yeah, it's true. Only you and I remember well of that old life. Maybe the two of us we just ended up in a parallel dimension, where there is a new alternative reality. Speaking precisely of this, there is another thing that shocked me: Why we ended up in the SAME parallel dimension? I thought I would have a new different life where you were acting as if my sisters had never existed. Just like my parents. And here the same thing for you with me."

"Me too, I thought it. But I have no idea, for now. Even this is a mystery."

Clyde replied, then suddenly becoming sad. "Tell me, Lincoln: Even Lori's not here, right?"

Lincoln was breathless; He had not thought of in that situation. Then a sigh. "No. Not anymore." And he immediately thought even at the last fight with Lori.

Clyde tried to stop his tears down his cheek with the sleeve of his dress. "Look, Lincoln. What do we do now? "

Lincoln thought a moment, then answered. "Well, since the two of us we wanted to achieve this desire, you might as well try this new life. Don't you think? After all, it is what we wanted so... "

Clyde was uncertain. "Yes, but ... for now I do not know it. Maybe not anymore, Lincoln. I don't know if I will continue to live this life without Lori."

"Hey! It's ok, Clyde. Maybe you just make us a little 'habit. Remember, you wanted to fulfill that desire. So, you go back to yours ten brothers. If we do not like this alternative life, then we will be back together in our old world. Perhaps repeating the same ritual at your party."

Clyde was relieved, now. "You're right, Lincoln. Might as well try. Tell me, how we behave now with our parents? They have seen us so confused and different."

Lincoln shrugged. "Well, we will say that we had a little amnesia ... what isn't true. But so this is an great opportunity to tell us by our parents as we are born, who are our parents, like our own school experience. One way to find out and learn more about our new lives."

"Mh. Good idea, Lincoln. Let's try this way. Now I go from my dads. Talk to you tonight?"

"Okay, Clyde. See you tonight, then. Over and out."

Lincoln put his transistor radio on the bedside table and left the room. He found his parents in the kitchen, busy in preparing the lunch.

"Dad, Mom. You must help me. I do not remember anything of my past. Maybe I have really a little amnesia. I need you and your support."

"Oh, honey." Rita stopped washing the dishes and headed for her son. "Poor little mine. What can we do for you? This story of amnesia seems serious. "

"Well, for a start ... how about you tell me how I was born and what I did in those years? Perhaps exploring the old memories, my memory will be unlocked somehow. Maybe I will recover my memories of the past."

The parents both nodded. "Good idea, Lincoln. Expects us to take the album of your life. If by chance this thing does not work we will take you from your therapist. Ok?"

Lincoln nodded, with a small smile on his lips.

Ten minutes later. Parents began to tell, with the album on the table in the kitchen.

"Before you were born, we were very poor." Rita said with a calm tone.

"In the midst of economic crisis, your father and I had tried so much witht a good work paid well, but without great success. We were always unemployed and desperate, with so many different and so shoddy work. And so we were forced to postpone the possibility of having a son. We wanted so much, but we could not."

"And I….as a young boy, I was forced to leave the university that could help me to become a good lawyer and to have a great job."

Lynn Sr had the turn to tell, with saddened eyes.

"I was forced to leave the university to be able to look after my brothers, after the death of your grandparents."

Lincoln was surprised at this….as in his old life, his father was very poor and was not able to finish college without her grandparents' death.

"But eleven years ago, we have finally found a good economic stability. And so after you were born. The most beautiful thing I've ever had. "

"Oh." Lincoln had said, looking intrigued her parents. "Ok. So, Dad, what job you have now? "

Lynn Sr affectionately shook hands with his wife. "I'm now the owner of an important workshop for cars and motorcycles. Workshop very successful. "

"That is to be a mechanic?"

Lynn Sr nodded. "Yes, but not just mechanical. I'm also the director of that agency. It is not much of a luxury type lawyer job, but however makes it quite well."

Lincoln thought about this a bit '. "Oh, ok. But however, after I was born, you have been meaning to do any more children?"

The parents looked in silence at their only son.

"Honey." Rita said. "We'd love to, but for now we can not it. We now have a good economic stability, this it's true, but ... well ... we do not, however, allows you to have another child. In recent times, your father and I have a lot to do. He is a chief mechanic and repair shop manager and I alone an assistant dentist."

At least the mother was still working as an assistant dentist, also in the new life.

"Ok, but I do not understand a thing. Because this house so luxurious? Although with these works so simple ... "

Rita nodded. "Right. But we found this house by chance and paid not so much, thankfully. Thanks to our friendship with McBrides. Was therefore an exchange of houses."

Lincoln raised an eyebrow in surprise. "The McBrides? The parents of Clyde?"

Both, the parents nodded. "Yes, they had decided to look for another house, when they arrived at the fifth son. They needed a more spacious home and more practice. So they had decided to sell this house and move to another neighborhood. "

Fifth son? But then….

Lincoln shook his head, to return to listen to parents. "Ok. And what I've been doing all these years?"

Rita smiled proudly, pointing to the photo album. "See, honey? You have been a wonderful child and you had a wonderful childhood with us. You've made excellent grades in school, practiced and won some sports, made friends with many children ... especially with Clyde. "

It was true. The photos showed a carefree and happy child, always in the company of his parents and his best friend. Without her sisters, too. Sporty, intelligent, loyal, studious, quiet and sometimes clumsy. Much like Clyde, in his old life.

"And in addition, you have a beautiful girlfriend named Cristina."

Lincoln's eyes widened. "What? Seriously? And Ronnie Annie Santiago? What happened to her?"

The parents did not seem to understand anything, both surprised. "Who is Ronnie? One of your new friend?"

"No, is the younger sister of Bobby, who is the boyfriend of Lori..." Immediately, Lincoln stopped.

Lori? Of course ... if she had not existed, would not have known Bobby as her boyfriend. And so Lincoln would never have known Ronnie.

"Oh, nothing. Go on. So Cristina is my actual girlfriend?"

"Yes, honey. You got engaged just three months ago."

"Ah, okay." Lincoln was very happy to be engaged to Christina, his first crush ... But at the same time he was even sorry a bit 'for the failure to friendship with Ronnie.

Then he moved closer to the album, to study all those photos. Here Lincoln that played in baseball with his father…Here Lincoln that received the loving medical care by his mother after falling from a tree...Here Lincoln that drove a go-kart with Clyde...Here Lincoln that received his first trophy... etc.

"It seems to me remember something." Lincoln said at last, lying.

"Oh, Lincoln. We're pleased that you are improving, despite your amnesia. You're a bit 'recovering your memories. Remember, your father and I will give you always support. We'll always be near with you."

And so the parents came to affectionately embrace their son.

They seemed a bit' so...so overly kind and overprotective, morbidly. Just like McBrides with their son Clyde.

And yet this thing seemed not at all give a great sorrow in Lincoln. There was not even the discomfort. Indeed, the boy seemed to feel a certain comfort so familiar.

For a while, he tried not to be moved too. It was all so beautiful.

"Ok. If it's all right, I should go to my room."

His father nodded. "Ok, I'll wait for you to go along to watch the game on TV this afternoon. Just like in the old times!"

In the old times. Yeah, but with the sisters it was completely different.

"Okay, then I'm going. See you later!"

* * *

At Clyde's home.

Clyde had already explained the situation of his (fake, of course) amnesia to the family. He had asked for help and support so that he could recover his memories.

And his fathers had already allowed happily, willing to help their beloved son. Along with their ten children.

Howard: "Okay, Clyde. We'll help you along. We will start first with these photos of your childhood and your family. "

Harold: "Yes, the photos always help in some way to recover the memory."

Howard showed the old pictures of all the ten children.

"Here you see? These are your ten brothers. As we've already said, you have five sisters and five brothers. Five old siblings and five younger siblings. Five surrogate siblings and five biological siblings. The biological children we did them through surrogacy."

It was Harold's turn to speak, so seriously. He seemed to him the head of the family, even in the new life.

"This's Jake McBride, our first child. He is also our first son and our first adoptive child. We have adopted him in Europe, specifically in Germany."

The photos showed Jake like a small infant, with a temper lively and rather tough. Then as a teenager, at 17, he had become a beautiful boy with a rebellious mane of brown hair. And his temper had not changed much since he was a child. He was just more ... shall we say ... all muscles and tattoos, and no brains. It was almost always attached to the phone. Temperamentally, he looked a lot like Lori.

Despite his fathers so kind and sternly but kindly good (mostly gay), Jake was a very virile and rather stubborn guy. It was also too cynical. He loved the bikes and had a girlfriend named Claire. However much respected much his parents the same, but not very affectionately involved with his brothers. Just like Lori.

Howard then presented the photo of Elly McBride, the second daughter. He was an African-American girl of 16 years.

"This is Elly, the sweetest of the group. Kind and intelligent. Great lover of fashion and art. This's the first biological daughter of Harold, but he took a lot from me because of the passion of sewing and clothing."

Clyde carefully studied his "sister" Elly. The girl was very pretty and always dressed stylishly fashionable. She wore her hair in a ponytail, in rasta style.

She reminded him a little 'Leni. The only difference was that Elly was smarter and more industrious.

Harold took the photo of Ian McBride, an African-American boy of 15 years and he too is Harold's biological child.

"Here, Ian is a big fan of the shows, theater and melodramatic events. He's a very serious and meticulous guy, loves Shakespear humor and hates comedy shows. He smiles very little."

Clyde watched carefully the young Ian. He looked like the exact opposite of Luan, despite his passion for the world of entertainment and drama, and then temperamentally looked more like Lucy.

Then came the turn of the presentation of Tawnia McBride, adopted daughter aged 14 and a girl of Indian-American heritage.

"But his grandfather was born Columbian, moved as a boy in America and grew up near the tribe of Owana, where he married an Indian woman."

Howard calmly explained the situation. "And, before being adopted, there her original name was Mimiteh-Liluye. It's the union of two different Indian names, which means "New Moon - Falcon flying singing." That name indicates a girl with a great spirit and passionate fighting fierce tribal music in rock style. Her name was just an infant, "New Moon," but growing up she became Liluye (Falcon flying singing).

"Oh." Clyde had murmured, fascinated, as he looked Tawnia. Therefore, she was a little' the counterpart of Luna (Ironically, her name Luna means exactly "Moon" And hence the name Mimiteh).

Beautiful and determined, with her braid brunette wrapped in a typical Indian ornament. She was playing with an old wooden guitar in Hippy style.

"And here instead..." Harold spoke up again, pointing to another African American boy. "This's your surrogate brother, Kyle McBride. He is 13 years old and is a big fan of extreme sports and not, but his favorite sport is Brazilian football. "

Clyde began to greet timidly his new brother, watching him with curiosity. Kyle had his hair in rasta style as Elly and wore the yellow jersey from typical Brazilian footballer with the number 10. He was thus the counterpart of Lynn Jr.

It was the turn to present the little Alennah, a sweet girl mestizo of 9 year and native-Australian origins (Aboriginal).

"She was born in Australia but grew up and moved to a beautiful Polynesian island in Taithi". Howard told proudly that story.

"Mestizo in that she is an Aboriginal girl, born from the union between a white English father and a native mother. She has the same dark skin and very sweet but lively character of his mother. And the blond hair and blue eyes of her father.

The name "Aleenah" is an ancient pronunciation in Aboriginal language, that meaning "Moon" or rather "Moon / Sun Light", but also derives from "Alina" in Gaelic meaning "Bright blonde."

However transferred in Polynesia, she calls with her middle name "Mohea", which means "Beautiful Princess".

Her full name would be just Aleeenah Mohea (Bright Blonde, Beatiful Princess), but after adopting his English-American name is now Elinn (actually means "light"), but now we prefer the original name. It's so beautiful."

Clyde had been slightly dazzled by the beauty of Aleenah. In fact, she was really a wonderful girl ... with an exotic name so nice, then.

Aleenah would be just Lucy's counterpart. Plus, she was the exact opposite of Lincoln's sister, and not only temperamentally.

While Lucy was a girl with very fair skin, with dark hair as pitch and blacks clothes….Aleenah was instead a girl with dark skin like milk chocolate, with a blond and curly hair bush (often collected in a tail horse), with blue eyes and white clothes.

She also had a beautiful white flower like an orchid, on the right ear. A typical Polynesian custom.

Unlike Lucy, Aleenah Mohea was a very sunny girl, optimistic, romantic and even courageous and determined. Sweet and gentle temperament, like the cloudless sky (Polynesia). But with a fighting spirit, vibrant and caring ... like the Wild Desert Sun (Australia).

She was a great lover of adventure stories and even a buddha practitioner.

"Now it's the turn of the twins, Theo and Thea McBride." Harold said, pointing to the two chinese kids with japanese origins.

"They are your adoptive siblings of 7 years, a male and a female. The guy is some kind of genius,,,he a child prodigy. The girl is instead a gentle dreamer, lover of manga drawings and comics."

Clyde studied those two little twins. Theo and Thea were undoubtedly the counterparty of Lola and Lana.

The only difference was that they did not represent the masculine and the feminine, but rather the intelligence / logic and ingenuity / practice.

Theo looked like a cross between Lola and Lisa. As Lola, he had a bad temper: He couldn't stand those who touched his experiments, or who staining his lab or that someone criticized for his new inventions.

Very unlike the quiet and little emotional Lisa. But he was very intelligent and ingenious, graduated at a very young age, as Lisa.

Thea was instead a middle ground between Lana, Leni and Luan. As Lana, Thea was an extremely lively and cheerful girl, sometimes a little 'turbulent: she liked to jump on the bed and make messes with colored paint to find artistic inspiration. As Leni, she was also very naive, distracted and creative: she loved dancing, painting and drawing manga comics with humorous genre. She had also, in fact, a particular sense of humor like Luan.

Theo and Thea would, in fact, a perfect duo of brothers in Dexter and Dee Dee style.

"Here, the little Mae. She have only 5 years old and is the biological daughter of Harold. It's a very sweet and generous little girl but too shy and unsure of herself."

Howard said, pointing to a pretty and petite African-American child, all pigtails and glasses.

She was definitely the Lisa's counterpart. While Lisa was safe and with a great sense of emotional control, Mae was instead very unsure of herself and a little 'scary.

She is easily frightened even for a soft rustle of dry leaves.

She spoke almost always babbling. And then she had normal intelligence, unlike the prodigious Lisa. But she was very sweet and with a great sensitivity.

But the most curious thing was that she seemed to have inherited the sensitive nature of Howard, despite being the biological daughter of Harold. It was believed that Mae is much more attached to Howard, that his father Harold. Just like Clyde.

"Now finally here, the little Howie. More precisely, Howie Jr."

Harold presented a cute white infant, with a shock of red hair. He had just turned one year only two months before, and it was Lily's counterpart.

And Howard was touched to see that tender smiling bundle.

"See, Howie is our last child ... .especially the last biological son but this time not from Harold. Howie is ... MY first biological child, after the four biological child of Harold."

Harold laughed smugly. "Yes, that's why we called Howie Jr, almost like his biological father. But Howie is not only a diminutive Howard: It can also become

But Howie is not only a diminutive Howard: It can also become a real name. "

"Oh, wow. Damn." Clyde said, genuinely surprised.

"That's it." Harold finished the situation, with a broad smile on his lips. "Tell me, Clyde...you remember anything now?"

"It seem to me remember something ... I think." Clyde lied, almost embarrassed. "But not completely."

Harold: "Well, this is a good thing. If you remember something, it means that you're recovering slowly your memory. Obviously, it takes more time to recover it all."

Howard: "Right. However, dear Clyde ... by chance you have any questions for us?"

Clyde: "Well, yes. Some questions, I think."

So the boy pointed to his ten brothers. "Why do some siblings are adopted and others are biological? You can not have the children all adoptive or all surrogate? And why are so many children? "

Harold nodded. "That's right, my son. To begin with, a few years ago, the adoption rights and those of surrogacy have made great strides, for all couples (straight or gay). Compared to the past, now there are less bureaucratic rules and less exorbitant cost. So we discovered that we could have more than two children. "

Howard: "At first, your father and I have always thought adoption as the only option. We were almost disappointed to surrogacy, and so we decided to take Jake, the first child at the age of eleven months. But a year later, we have known then a straight couple who had a beautiful daughter through surrogacy. So slowly we changed our mind. And thus he was born our Elly, thanks to dad Harold. And then we have some of our women friends who have volunteered as surrogate mothers, to help us."

It was the turn of Howard, continuing the story.

"Also, have an extended family has never given problems to us. Howard and I have both of excellent working professionals with a significant salary. Your grandparents have always supported us no problems, we never got almost to the economic problems, then there is this beautiful house to us and we've some good friends and good neighbors"

Clyde was amazed. In his old life, the things had gone differently.

When he was a young boy, Harold was very poor and had to do a lot of mediocre jobs to support his family and pay for college. Howard came instead from an average family, but still quite neglected by parents always work and harassed by bullies in college. In short, both of his their had a fairly complex life. Even their parents had not supported them much.

Before adopting Clyde, they had even tried a good home and a good job, after their engagement. It was not easy at first. Then things had improved thanks to the new Harold job. And with the new job, Harold could safely marry his beloved Howie and put the family with him.

"Ah." Clyde said, quietly. "Tell me, I still go to Dr. Lopez?"

The parents were both confused. "You mean the personal doctor of your father Howard? And what to do with you?"

So Clyde told him of his anxieties and his allergies.

"Clyde, you don't need the . You're perfectly stable, emotionally. And plus, you're fit as a fiddle: no particular allergy."

"Really?"

The parents nodded, smiling.

Clyde shook his head and nodded quiet. "Oh ok. Tell me, how come Dad Harold has four biological children and Daddy Howard has only one son as Howie, through the surrogacy? And why Howie Jr. was born last, like the only biological child of dad Howard? Why just last?"

To that question, the two fathers became visibly red in the face, as they exchanged their looks so uncertain and embarrassed.

Harold: "Well, see Clyde ... your daddy is not a very...Well, very...How should I say? Ah, yes: he is not a very "practical", unlike me."

Clyde raised an eyebrow, confused. "Which?"

Harold: "What I mean is that your father…Well…..to surrogacy, Howard does not have much strength in giving a child of her own…He has this problem..."

Howard hid her face with one hand, redder than ever. "Please, Harold. Say nothing."

Harold decided against it in the end. "Oh, never mind. We'll tell you when you'll be a bit 'bigger."

Clyde shrugged, smiling instead always quiet.

"Okay, as you wish. I've still another question: Why Alennah prefers to be called by its original name rather than his American name? I thought it was mandatory for an adopted child of foreign origin to be called with an American name."

Howard shook his head, chuckling amused.

"Not really mandatory in all. Alennah can use his name as she pleases. The important thing is that she can also call himself with an American nickname: Elinn ... if his friends prefer it that way. Alennah looks like this: "My name is Alennah Mohea and I'm in Australia.

Before being adopted, however, it is grown in Tahiti in Polynesia. I like my name Alennah, but if you prefer you can also simply call Elinn " And that's it. Right, my little Alennah?"

She nodded with a bright smile.

Clyde smiled and looked back at his other brothers. "Tell me, Dad Harold ... me and my brothers get along very well?"

Harold smiled serenely, "Well, yes. Like all brothers, you argue from time to time but in the end you want so much. Maybe Jake can do the hard, but deep down he wants to protect his brothers, specially Clyde."

Jake protested, frowning. "Hey! I'm not a softie! I'm a tough guy, and Clyde is just a little nerd. He doesn't have anything special for me."

Howard laughed. "Sure, sure... like not. I know well that's not so."

Clyde started chuckling amused: Jake remember him so much Lori with her brother Lincoln.

Then the sudden memory of Lori reminded him all serious and a bit 'sad. Then he looked at the other photos of the whole family.

Some photos portrayed the little Clyde: a baby all smile and lightheartedness, struggling with his brothers.

So ran him a curious thought.

"Look, Dad..." He watched his parents carefully. "Tell me, who am I? Am I adopted or a surrogate son?"

In his old life, he had been adopted at age 5 by Harold and Howard.

But, since the topic of surrogate motherhood that had fallen to his five brothers not adoptive, in his new life he might have gone differently.

"Honey.…" Howard said, with an affectionate tone. "You're a special case. I dare even say that you are a unique case, as well as special."

Harold pulled off the album an old newspaper clipping slightly yellowed.

"You are a middle son, right? In addition to age, between five sons and five sons surrogates, you're also somewhere in between."

Clyde gasped: What do you mean?

Harold dragged the old newspaper across the table to Clyde and showed him the title in large letters:

 _"SURROGATE SON DESPERATELY MISSING, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CONFUSION AFTER THE BLAZE AT THE HOSPITAL" HULUYEYE ", IN WHICH HE WAS BORN"._

Then Harold showed another piece of paper, the most recent time.

 _"SURROGATE SON FINALLY FOUND AFTER 5 YEARS, THANKS TO THE DNA TESTS. HE WAS IN AN OLD ORPHANAGE, OUT OF THE CITY."_

Clyde couldn't believe his eyes. "You're saying that I would be not only Harold's surrogate son, but also adopted?"

Both parents nodded in silence, now sadly.

"See, Clyde..." Harold said, in a serious tone.

"We had a dear friend named Naomi who had volunteered as a surrogate mother. This woman, despite being an American citizen, had the Namibian origin. She was born and raised in Namibia (Africa), until the age of 18 years for reasons of university study. Now she live here, with her 28 years.

With pregnancy, everything was fine up to eight months ... until one day, Naomi did not receive bad news:

In Namibia, her mother was seriously ill. So she decided to go to his mother in her native land... Obviously, me and your dad Howie we were very worried about you, since it was just before the pregnancy even though it was still very early. It lacked only a month at your birth. Precisely for this reason, Naomi had tried to reassure us ... even saying that she would soon be returned to America within a few days. But we also had thought about the possibility of a premature birth ...! For this, we had insisted to accompany Naomi throughout the journey to protect her. And she had consented. We left the other five children by my brother and his wife, until we return.

But just after the visit to the sick mother, Noemi had come into labor. As expected, it was a premature birth. And so it you were born, in an old hospital, all in excellent health. And Naomi was well. All were happy of your birth with success and without difficulties, despite prematurity. But later something had gone wrong, the same. There was the worst moment of our live."

Harold stopped to tell, for to console his husband Howie who was now on the verge of tears.

"It was really happened. It was all terrible." Howie said, in the midst of his sobs.

"We tried to look for you, with all our means. Firefighters, police, investigators. But the Namibian police were not very efficient as ours, and it had other more serious cases to solve. And also your tracks, then, seem to have been lost completely. And then it was not very easy to find you, among the other missing children."

Clyde was silent for a long time, almost stunned. Then he finally found the courage to ask.

"But then, after five years, you've found me...right? And how?"

The parents returned to smile, now more peaceful.

"Yes, that's right ... thanks to one of our investigators. He finally found yoy in an old orphanage, thanks to a your perfectly recognizable mark: a small mole in the form of a dragonfly, on your right arm. It was the only sign that could distinguish you from other children similar peers. Then the DNA tests confirmed, at the end: you really were our loved son disappeared. And in the your old orphanage, one of the nuns had told him that she had found you casually along the river, inside a plastic cradle. And she had immediately thought that he had found another abandoned child, but not a child simply disappeared and lost."

"But since they had registered you as abandoned child up for adoption, there was no way to recover you ... despite the genetic link of DNA between Harold and Clyde. the only way to get you out from the orphanage was sign the adoption form. And so we have adopted you at the age of five years! And so the family was finally reunited! "

"Oh, wow. Incredible! "Clyde did not know how to describe that situation, so strange but touching.

"Now you see why we will consider how the special boy of the family, dear Clyde? You are a living miracle: a child means adopted and a half substitute, survived the fire. "

Just as Lincoln in his old life: He was regarded as a special child ... because of his white hair and the fact of being the only male among the ten sisters.

As in the old life, Clyde had been adopted at the age of five years ... the only difference was that it was not a surrogate son Harold. No genetic link and no similarity. The only thing in common was their skin color, but that was just a coincidence.

"There is another curious fact." Harold said, clutching her husband's hand. "Including you, you are now officially the sixth surrogate son and, at the same time, the sixth adopted son. Plus, my fifth biological son ... since Howie Jr is the first and only child surrogate of Howard."

"And the fifth adoption took place abroad." Howard said, almost moved. "Five adoptions took place in five different continents: Alennah in Oceania, Jake in Europe, The Twins Theo and Thea in Asia, Tawnia in America ... indeed in the Americas, since she has half-Colombian origins from her grandfather...and then you In Africa."

Clyde was amazed. "Again Wow and Wow!"

"Yeah, it looks like a sign of destiny for the fact that you were born in Africa, instead in the Usa...You were born to be special!"

And both parents began to embrace Clyde, with infinite tenderness.

"A special guy that has allowed to unite the whole of our family!"

And so it was the turn of the ten brothers for another big hug of Clyde.

"Always together, little brother!" Kyle murmured, happily.

Clyde was moved. For the first time, he finally realized his dream: to be surrounded by new brothers. He closed his eyes to let go from the heat of her "new" family.

Arrived in the evening, Lincoln and Clyde both were contact through the walkie-talk.

In turn, Clyde told him all that had happened during the day.

Finished the story, Lincoln murmured all amazed. "Wow, Clyde. From you, I didn't expect to hear such a thing. You're half the adopted child and half the surrogate son!"

Clyde nodded. "And what about you, Lincoln? You no longer have your ten sisters, yet you're very appreciated happily by your parents ... that they would then be very protective and affectionate with you, as never before."

Lincoln dropped down on the bed. "Yeah, it's amazing. Perhaps our new life is not so bad like seems."

"So we wouldn't go back to our old world?" Clyde said.

That question was put Lincoln in turmoil. He was thinking of his sisters. Suddenly, he felt a strange lack.

"I...I don't know, honestly. I'm so confused, for now...I wanted not to see my sisters, this is true...But I'm not sure whether to do it all my life."

Clyde tried to reassure his best friend. "Maybe you're just tired after a day as special as this. Maybe tomorrow you'll have a better idea, once more rested and calm."

Lincoln smiled. "Hey, good idea. Listen, tomorrow I can come to your house? I'd be curious to know your new brothers."

Clyde nodded. "Why not? Ok, it's good. You may come tomorrow to my house."

"Wonderful, Clyde! OK, so see you tomorrow. Now you go to bed! Good night, my friend."

"Good night, Lincoln!"

And the two boys went to sleep deeply.

But what was to be a normal and wonderful day with their new families, it soon turned into a nightmare.

The magical aurora borealis or Northern Lights appeared again...But, instead of its usual whiteness, slowly was tinged with a deep red dark.

The sign was clear: something was wrong.


	3. i have a problem

Hi guys. after setting the second chapter, I have a problem now: the special program Microsoft Word, which I was using it to write my stories, has been lost. completely. therefore, I do not know when I will get time to write another chapter ... but I hope soon.

Those who have read my story, here can release reviews. They please only positive reviews and small tips.

P.s. here I have posted my review, by mistake. Too many problems with the windows open on the internet.


	4. Chapter 3

Short prologue dedicated to parents.

* * *

At home the Louds. To 23.00.

Half an hour before the appearance of the magical Northern Lights.

In parents' room, a strange silence fell steeped in sadness.

Rita and Lynn Sr were already in pajamas and about to go both to bed without saying anything.

Then it was Rita who broke the silence, sadly. "I can't believe that Lincoln did this." And she took the picture framed by the bedside, while she sat on the side of the bed. It was a picture that depicted the entire family.

"Lincoln and his sisters had always been united, with no problem. Despite some brawls and some lively discussion, they wanted always good. Then suddenly came this desire to become as only child at all costs. The desire of Lincoln."

Lynn tried to console his wife, as best he could. "Do not lose heart, honey. It will be for the age. Harold said so on this, according to his therapist Dr. Lopez."

Rita sighed gravely. "But I'm worried about the same, Lynn. If for now Lincoln will move away from all the sisters, then perhaps one day he will turn away from ALL the family...including us parents. Maybe he will hate all of us...Oh god."

But Lynn shook his head, all sure. "Honey, don't you exaggerating? I don't think Lincoln really hate all of us...He's just tired and neglected without our knowledge, and therefore do not really want all that new life."

Rita looked at her husband. "Maybe. Maybe you're right, my love. But we can not ignore it, after what happened. You saw it so, you too. right?

Lynn nodded, sighing. "Yes, it's."

Rita continued with her thoughts. "His behavior did worry all us, and I wonder what will happen next if we still can not to listen to him. And then you said one thing much well: he has been overlooked without our knowledge. If so, why we did not realize first?"

Lynn shrugged, after was settled on the bed. "Meh, with ten other children isn't so easy and simple to control everything. And then Lincoln is the only male in the family, after all we knew was going to happen something like this..."

Rita looked back at the photo. "In fact, it's so. When Lincoln was born, I was very happy but, at same time, even worried: I wondered how he would live in a populated family of only sisters. He, as a child, was so sweet, cute and...so fragile!" And she sat down on the pillow, and sighed.

"He was also a very happy baby and really he loved all his sisters. But then look what happened. He says now that feels neglected by us. How come we did not realize it right away? We were bad parents? No, wait...You've been a wonderful father, but maybe the problem is me. Maybe, I'm a bad mother." And she was about to cry.

Lynn couldn't believe at his ears.

"What? What are you saying, Rita? Honey, it's not your fault, nor our daughters. The fact that we did not realize the discomfort that Lincoln tried, does not mean that we were bad parents. We were just a little 'distracted lately. This happens even in many families. So that's all."

Rita took a handkerchief to blow her nose. "Sniff! You think it so, dear?"

Lynn walked over to his wife to embrace her. "Sure. Do you remember what Harold has suggested? We simply must talk to our children. And even listen to them. You'll see, we will resolve the situation soon."

Rita smiled faintly, almost relieved, and put her face on her husband's chest.

"Oh dear...You're absolutely right, honey. We simply must talk to Lincoln, tomorrow morning. Beginning with Lori. We should convince her to apologize to her brother."

Lynn nodded. "All right. And you'll see that even our friends Harold and Howard quickly will resolve the conflict with their son Clyde."

Rita smiled again. "Now I'm pretty quiet. Thanks for giving me the consolation, dear."

Lynn nodded and walked over to the face of his wife. "You're welcome, my love. I will do everything for our family." And with that, he gave a gentle kiss to Rita, directly on the soft lips.

"I love you, too...Lynn." Rita said, returning the kiss. "Now let's go back to sleep. Goodnight, honey."

And so the light was turned off in their room. But what the parents totally ignored was their daughter Lori, now stationed outside the door.

Unable to sleep, she had gone to the kitchen for to take a glass of warm milk...and so, on her way back, she heard by chance the parents' speeches.

Lori was now in a sad and thoughtful expression, after that had heard it all.

"Perhaps I have been really hard on Lincoln. Perhaps the parents are right: Tomorrow I will have to apologize to my brother."

And so she went up the stairs to go to bed, always with a glass of milk in her hand.

* * *

Almost simultaneously, at the home of McBrides.

Harold, returning back from the bathroom, went into the room and saw his husband Howard to bed, now all huddled in a sad and disconsolate position.

"It's all ok, Howie?" Harold asked, worried.

Howard shook his head, sighing. "Not exactly, Hare-bear. I'm very concerned about Clyde. You know it."

Harold said nothing, almost dropping his head. Then he walked slowly toward the bed, to join his husband.

"Yes. I know it, Howie."

Howard said nothing and stood up to take the small silver frame from the nightstand: A old picture on the little Clyde, at the age of five years.

"Look here, Harold. Do you remember his first dropped white tooth?"

Harold smiled amiably "Yes, I remember. He had lost the tooth, just when he ate his first brownie sundae. Oh, do you remember his first words addressed to us?"

Howard laughed softly, with his eyes almost moistened. "Yes, before the adoption he had called us so: "The little Fox and The mild Bear".

Then later, "Daddie" and "Dad". He always had the most beautiful smile that we have ever seen. He never stop smiling."

Harold nodded in agreement. "Yes, it's true. And do you remember about how he liked to paint with colored paint on his hands, along with his best friend Lincoln?"

Howard snorted, while he removed his tears with a finger. "Yes, he was really incredible. So funny and sweet at the same time. "Suddenly, he looked away from the picture and looked back at his husband, gravely.

"Hare-bear, but you think we will have to give him a little brother?"

Harold's smile faded a bit '. "Maybe yes. Maybe. If we had had the possibility to give him a little brother much earlier, perhaps none of this would have happened." He stroked with a finger the photo of Clyde.

"But unfortunately it did not happen. For now we can't do it. Not in these times. And then it was already very difficult to get the adoption of Clyde. Do you remember? It will already difficult to get another child, in the future."

Howard nodded, as he clasped around the stocky build of his husband. "Yes, I know it. Although we'd love to, we can't do in these times."

Harold exhaled deeply. "Yeah. But Clyde would love to have so much a little brother, the same. we would have had to listen to it, much earlier...When we took our new kitten Neppurtiti. Remember?"

Howard nodded, with a faint smile. "Yes, I remember. We'd have to do it much earlier. "Then he raised his head to look at his husband. "And now what we will do so with our Clyde? He is so sad and is growing fast...I could not stand the idea of losing him because of this history of a new brother. Perhaps even for our fault..."

"Hey, hey! Now not to overdo it so, honey." Harold admonished, tightening Howard in a comforting embrace.

"Simply we talk just with Clyde, tomorrow morning. With all our tranquility. And even always listen at him. This was the advice of . Remember?"

Howard nodded, as he rubbed his nose with a handkerchief. "Sniff! This's true."

Harold: "According , Clyde is a boy very intelligent and good. And we have educated him very well. He's our son and we have always loved him. We will resolve the situation soon...You do not worry."

Howiard: "Really, Harold? You promise me?"

Harold nodded and smiled, then bent to kiss him on the lips. "I promise you, Howie."

Howard had become immensely peaceful. "Thanks, Hare-bear. You comfort me, always. I love you, too."

And there was another kiss, this time more deep and passionate. A small but long kiss, which lasted several seconds.

"Okay, now we go to sleep." The two men went to bed, both locked in a big hug.

And so the light of the lamp if neither went.

* * *

Later, outside the house the magical red aurora appeared to them again lighting up the sky.

The dusky red light loomed over the two familiar houses: The house of Louds and the house of McBrides.

A strange living shadow seemed to have observed the whole scene on parents and two boys.

A deep voice said, "The moment has arrived. Your wish will soon come true."

* * *

Ok. what will happen after? See you In next chapther!

 **Ta-dahhhh! Finally, I made another chapter, but this time shortest. I also solved the technical problem of the computer. Tell me what you think. Please leave the reviews here.**

 **P.s. it's now confirmed on official instagram by Savino: Clyde is really adopted! I knew it!**


End file.
